


AfterHell

by Naarci



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Physical Abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarci/pseuds/Naarci
Summary: Un an que tu as disparu. Un an que nous te cherchons, persuadés que tu es mort. Un an et je te retrouve enfin, défiguré, fatigué de vivre, et avec ces mots, que tu répètes : « Ne dis rien, à personne. »





	1. L'horloge cassée

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [AfterHell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298106) by [Naarci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarci/pseuds/Naarci)



> Tu ne connais pas Undertale mais tu veux lire AfterHell ? Tu trouveras tous les points à savoir avant de commencer ici (ce n'est pas long): https://www.deviantart.com/naarci/art/Ce-qu-il-faut-savoir-pour-lire-AfterHell-805887999

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Me revoilà avec une fanfiction basée sur Undertale de Toby Fox ! Avant toute chose, j’aimerais te prévenir : elle n’a pas été écrite pour que des personnes sensibles au sang, au gore, aux tortures psychologiques etc la lisent, et encore moins des enfants ! Si tu la commences, c’est à tes risques et périls u.u  
> Cela étant dit, j’ai commencé à écrire cette histoire qui avait au début pour nom « Mais qu’est-ce que je fous… » (pour te laisser imaginer le niveau…) juste pour me défouler et… et ça a donné une fiction étonnamment bien structurée et travaillée. Oui parce que, dernière chose : j’ai certes commencé à écrire cette histoire pour me défouler mais après j’ai passé des heures à l’écrire, la lire, la relire, la corriger et la réécrire. Alors s’il te plaît, si tu commentes (et ça me ferait très plaisir) évite les « c de la merde ». C’est pas parce qu’on est caché derrière un ordinateur qu’on peut se permettre de cracher sur le travail des autres.  
> Bref !! Ces choses étant éclaircies, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, et j’espère que tu apprécieras cette horrible histoire (c’est étrange dit comme ça, ah ah)  
> Enjoy !

Il fait sombre. Dans le bar, les monstres viennent et restent, dans un brouhaha aussi fort qu’inquiet. Ils se saluent, s’échangent des messes basses, rient et boivent. Rien ne change. Par la vitre d’une fenêtre, un homme armé regarde régulièrement l’intérieur de la pièce puis reprend son chemin. Grillby sert un verre, deux verres, trois verres. Il lui suffit de jeter un coup d’œil au client pour savoir ce qu’il veut ; ils prennent toujours la même chose, à la même heure. Les sourires et les pièces habituels sont échangés et tout continue comme un disque rayé qui répéterait toujours les mêmes notes.

Les minutes s’égrènent. Bientôt, comme d’ordinaire, Papyrus entre, laissant un silence glacial sur son passage. Il se tient le dos courbé, comme si le poids de l’air l’écrasait, la tête baissée, un long manteau noir ressemblant plus à une robe pour tout habit.

Il avance tel un fantôme, sans un mot, et s’assoit au comptoir. Tous les monstres le fixent, s’attendant peut-être à ce qu’il se mette à pleurer, ou à rire. Mais il ne se passe rien. À l’extérieur, un homme armé toque à la fenêtre, demande si tout va bien, on hoche la tête. Le barman prend un verre, le remplit de lait et le pose devant le squelette. Le tintement des pièces qui rencontrent le bois de la table résonne, Grillby aperçoit le visage du consommateur pendant un instant, voit ses cernes gravés sur ses os, ses joues encore humides, le désespoir dans ses pupilles. Ils se taisent. Papyrus fixe son verre. Il ne le touchera pas. Pendant les quelques heures qui suivront, il restera ainsi. Cependant, aujourd’hui, un monstre décide de ne pas respecter le rituel. Il avance vers lui et brise les murs qui l’encerclent.

« Salut. Comment vas-tu ? »

Le squelette se tourne vers lui mais ne répond pas. Son interlocuteur ne se formalise pas, après tout, tout le monde sait.

« Tu n’as toujours pas de nouvelles ? »

Ses orbites s’écarquillent, cette question est plus douloureuse qu’un coup. Son visage s’assombrit plus encore, il réfrène les larmes mais, n’y arrivant pas, il se contente de baisser la tête pour les cacher tout en faisant signe que non. Non, toujours pas de nouvelles.

Alors le silence qui régnait jusque-là se craquelle et des murmures se font entendre.

« Toujours pas ? »

« Je n’imagine pas sa douleur… »

« Ça aurait pu arriver à n’importe lequel d’entre nous… »

Le monstre laisse Papyrus. Les discussions s’intensifient, changent de sujet, n’en parlons plus, et l’atmosphère faussement guillerette reprend, comme toujours. Grillby essuie distraitement un verre. Un homme armé passe derrière la fenêtre. Le squelette fixe le sol.

Chaque comportement est réglé par avance et se répète incessamment. Quelques heures s’écoulent et Undyne entre dans le bar. Elle salue les personnes qui l’accostent, en rassure d’autres, elle ne sourit pas. Elle fait un signe de tête poli à Grillby puis se penche vers Papyrus. Tous ses gestes transpirent l’inquiétude. Doucement, pour ne pas brusquer son ami, elle lui répète les mêmes mots qu’hier, et qu’avant-hier, et que tous les jours.

« Papyrus ? Rentrons, il se fait tard. »

Il la regarde, un peu perdu, puis, semblant la reconnaître, il acquiesce et se lève. Un geste vers le barman pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et les deux amis sortent, la garde soutenant le squelette. Les monstres les observent partir, se sentant gênés par tant de tristesse, ne se rendant pas compte de leur propre malaise ; ils haussent les épaules et reprennent leur conversation animée. Un homme armé passe derrière la fenêtre. Grillby nettoie un énième verre.

Puis, petit à petit, le bar se vide. Les derniers consommateurs saluent l’homme de feu et le laissent seul. Alors il balaie la salle, vérifie ses stocks et fume une cigarette dehors. Lorsqu’il a fini, il attend un peu. Il sait qu’il viendra, comme tous les soirs, à la même heure. Il arrive.

Papyrus avance lentement dans la neige. Il s’arrête devant Grillby et prononce alors les seuls mots de ses journées.

« Si tu as des nouvelles… préviens-moi, s’il te plaît… »

Le barman aurait pu le rassurer, lui dire qu’il le sait déjà, qu’il le lui répète tous les jours… Il se tait. Il comprend sa douleur mais en même temps, il sent que déjà depuis trop longtemps, ils ne font plus partie du même monde. Lui a réussi à s’accrocher, l’autre s’est laissé couler aux côtés des morts.

« Dès que j’ai des nouvelles, je te préviens. »

Le squelette sourit pour le remercier, un sourire étrange, presque une grimace morbide. Puis il retourne dans le froid et les réverbères éclairent sa silhouette tordue qui se traîne. Grillby la suit des yeux.

 

(<https://www.deviantart.com/naarci/art/Thank-you-802190362>)

Des flocons commencent à tomber, recouvrant le paysage d’un voile d’épuisement qui cristallise une fois de plus la ville. Cependant, un détail alarmant brise l’étrange routine. Une ombre se tient sous le porche d’une maison. Collée au mur, elle ne bouge pas et fixe droit devant elle, là où la silhouette de Papyrus vient de disparaître, comme si, pour elle, plus rien n’existait sinon cette forme lointaine.

Grillby ne connaît pas cette ombre, et cela l’inquiète. À cause des derniers événements, il est toujours sur ses gardes et surveille les alentours, au cas où. Alors il s’approche d’elle. Il se rend compte qu’elle est debout, qu’elle s’accroche au mur, et qu’elle ne l’entend pas. Il pose la main sur son épaule ; elle sursaute.

« Excusez-moi… »

Elle tourne légèrement son visage vers lui, dévoilant un œil, ou plutôt une orbite vide. Le barman retire vivement sa main, comme si on l’avait brûlé. Il hésite, sa voix tremble.

« Sans… ? »

L’ombre se meut, dévoile un peu plus de son visage.

« Grillby… » murmure-t-elle.

Alors les secondes accélèrent, la vie reprend une consistance, les vivants recommencent à respirer. Le temps explose.


	2. Ne dis rien

(<https://www.deviantart.com/naarci/art/Under-the-snow-802193833>)

Grillby a du mal à calmer son rythme cardiaque. Il ne sait pas par où commencer, une avalanche de questions s’écroule sur lui, et ce mot : comment ? Comment peux-tu être ici aujourd’hui ? Je te croyais mort.

« Sans, c’est bien toi ? »

Il s’approche de nouveau mais, face à lui, l’ombre recule. Son visage toujours à moitié caché, elle jette des regards inquiets autour d’eux.

« Tu es poursuivi ? » demande à voix basse le barman.

Sans pose son regard quelques secondes sur son ami. « Je… » commence-t-il mais sa voix brisée se perd dans les flocons. Il se retourne, observe intensément quelque chose, l’endroit où est parti son frère.

« Faut pas qu’on me voie… » murmure-t-il.

Grillby regarde à son tour les alentours, méfiant, mais aucun monstre n’est visible, ni aucun garde.

« On devrait pouvoir aller chez toi…

– Non ! » le coupe-t-il en portant instinctivement la main à la partie de son visage toujours cachée. « Papyrus… Papyrus doit pas me voir… Personne doit savoir que je suis ici. » Il prend des risques à rester là, sous la neige, près d’un lampadaire, à la vue de tous.

Le barman, déconcerté, ne peut s’empêcher de demander : « Pourquoi ? Il t’attend depuis si longtemps… Il est désespéré… »

Le squelette baisse la tête et serre les poings. Il dit quelque chose que son ami n’entend pas, alors celui-ci le fait répéter.

« Depuis combien de temps ? demande l’ombre. Depuis combien de temps il m’attend ? Dis-le-moi. »

Et toute l’angoisse du monde se tient dans cette voix tremblante.

« Ça fait… » Grillby hésite. Son ami semble au bord du gouffre alors il ne sait que faire, atténuer la réalité, lui dire la vérité, toutes ces heures, toutes ces minutes passées sans lui, à l’attendre, et le temps n’avait plus aucun sens. « Ça fait plus d’un an. »

Sans encaisse le coup. Une année entière passée loin de ses proches, une année de poussière que le vent emporte. Il serre les dents et ne bouge plus. Peut-être aurait-il voulu rester pétrifié ainsi pour l’éternité.

Le barman croit entendre du bruit, mais il hallucine.

« Allons chez moi. »

Son ami acquiesce en silence. Ils se mettent à marcher, le bar est à quelques pas. Le squelette boite. Une de ses jambes ne le porte qu’avec difficulté et il avance lentement. Sous le tissu usé qu’il utilise pour se cacher, il est nu. Grillby ne dit rien, mais il sent son estomac se tordre à cette vision.

Ils entrent dans l’établissement ; l’homme de feu allume la lumière.

« Eh. On dirait exactement le même bar que dans l’Underground » remarque Sans.

Il s’approche d’une table et passe les doigts dessus. Ce sont bien les mêmes qu’autrefois. Il n’aurait jamais pensé revoir cette pièce. Sa main tremble ; il la cache vivement.

Grillby avance vers lui.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux dormir ou… Tu as faim peut-être ? Ou… »

Des taches au sol attirent son attention. De petites gouttelettes rouges ont atterri sur le plancher.

« Tu es blessé ? s’alarme-t-il.

– C’est rien.

– Sans, tu… tu boitais. Il faut que tu te fasses examiner.

– N’appelle personne ! » Pour la deuxième fois, il hausse le ton mais, immédiatement, il reprend sa voix traînante. « Je vais bien. On m’a déjà… soigné. » Le dernier mot semble lui avoir coûté. Ses traits se durcissent. « Je… Je t’en supplie, dis à personne que je suis là. J’étais pas censé rencontrer quelqu’un… S’il te plaît, fais-le pour moi.

– Mais… Pourquoi ?

– Je veux pas… Je veux pas qu’il me voie comme ça. »

Encore une fois, il porte la main à la moitié de son visage toujours invisible.

« Qu’est-ce que tu caches ?

– T’as pas envie de voir ça. »

Grillby soupire de chagrin. Il se met à la hauteur de son ami.

« Sans… Je suis prêt à ne rien dire, à te cacher s’il le faut, mais tu dois me montrer. S’il te plaît. »

Le squelette rit amèrement. Cependant, comme le barman ne bouge pas, il hausse les épaules.

« Comme tu veux. »

Il fait tomber le tissu de son visage et retire sa main.

Sans semble épuisé. Ses pupilles tremblent et brillent très faiblement. Des cernes se sont creusés sous ses orbites, ainsi que des traits durs. De la boue – ou du sang – colore ses os. Des égratignures et des bleus le recouvrent. Mais surtout, son orbite gauche est agrandie par un immense trou d’environ quinze centimètres. C’est comme si un coup avait fait voler en éclat une partie de son crâne. De cette blessure partent des fêlures qui zigzaguent jusqu’à l’arrière de sa tête. Lorsque trois craquelures se rencontrent, elles forment un petit triangle dont il manque l’intérieur.

Défiguré. Il était défiguré. Et méconnaissable.

Grillby ne dit rien. Face à lui, le squelette, mal à l’aise, finit par se tourner et remettre sa main devant la blessure, bien qu’on la voie entre ses doigts.

« As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? demande son ami.

– Une douche ferait du bien. »

L’homme de feu acquiesce.

« Je te prépare quelque chose, en attendant.

– Merci. »

L’appartement du barman est à l’étage. Sans monte les marches de l’escalier une à une, lentement. Comme il refuse son aide, Grillby se contente de se tenir derrière, au cas où il tomberait. Lorsqu’ils sont arrivés, il lui trouve des habits – les plus petits qu’il ait – et Sans s’enferme dans la salle de bain.

Il retire le long et unique tissu qu’il porte et le jette dans un coin. Il n’a qu’une seule envie : enlever les traces qu’il a sur son corps. Comme si, en même temps que les marques, il pouvait se débarrasser de ce qu’il a vécu, arracher ce passé de lui-même, le laisser couler avec l’eau et disparaître dans les égouts.

Un mouvement attire son attention et il se retrouve face à son reflet. Sa main tremblante vient rencontrer le centre de toutes les fêlures que porte son crâne. Il s’est déjà observé dans une vitre ou une flaque d’eau, il sait à quoi il ressemble, mais il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que ce soit si horrible. Il portait bien son nom de monstre à présent. C’était à en pleurer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> Oui, très joyeux u.u Qu’en as-tu pensé ? Qu’a-t-il bien pu arriver à Sans ? N’hésite pas à commenter ^^  
> En relisant, je me suis rendu compte à quel point je donnais beaucoup (ou très peu) d’informations d’un coup. Faut pas s’inquiéter, le rythme va se calmer et tu vas (enfin) comprendre ce qu’il se passe !  
> Pour les « chapitres », je les ai faits de géométrie variable, pour voir ce que ça donnait. J’aime plutôt bien le résultat. Je posterai la suite dans deux semaines je pense !  
> Petite information: cette fanfiction est aussi postée sur Fanfiction et Deviant Art, où j'illustre l'histoire! N'hésite pas à y jeter un coup d'œil ^^  
> Lien: https://www.deviantart.com/naarci/gallery/69493780/AU-AfterHell


	3. À quel point es-tu brisé ?

Grillby attend patiemment, assis devant la table à manger où est posé un plat qui refroidit. Les dernières minutes se répètent en boucle dans sa tête. Plus d’un an qu’il cherche Sans, et dans quel état il le retrouve ? Il ne lui demandera pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Son ami semble trop perdu pour parler de quoi que ce soit. Le problème, c’est que le barman n’est pas médecin et le squelette a besoin de soin, même s’il affirme le contraire. Comment va-t-il pouvoir l’aider à aller mieux ?

L’image de Papyrus s’impose à son esprit. Lui mentir allait être terrible. Il aimerait vraiment courir jusqu’à chez lui, lui apprendre que son frère est bien vivant. Il ne le fera pas. Pas tout de suite. Sans doit avoir besoin de quelques jours à lui avant de le voir. Ensuite, tout rentrera dans l’ordre.

Un bruit étrange le sort de ses pensées. Il se lève et traverse le couloir. Il s’arrête devant la porte de la salle de bain et appelle son ami mais celui-ci ne répond pas.

Le son se fait de nouveau entendre – c’est un son de déglutition. Il vient des toilettes. La porte est entrebâillée, Grillby peut voir que son ami crache quelque chose dans la cuvette.

« Sans ? Tout va bien ? » s’inquiète-t-il.

Le squelette s’appuie sur le mur et s’y laisse glisser.

« C’est rien » souffle-t-il.

Un liquide violet que Grillby n’a jamais vu dégouline de sa bouche. Sans l’essuie d’un revers de main.

« C’est rien, répète-t-il.

– Tu sais ce que c’est ? »

Le squelette soupire. Il semble à présent proche de l’évanouissement. La pupille de son orbite gauche détruite a complètement disparu ; l’autre devient désespérément floue.

« C’est de l’anti-magie. »

Anti-magie. Ce mot, terrible, est comme un coup. La plupart des monstres pensent Sans mort tout simplement parce que ce dernier a la faculté de se téléporter et que, si vraiment on l’avait enlevé, il aurait été simple pour lui de revenir. Sauf qu’un produit anti-magique a été créé lors de l’arrivée des monstres à la surface, trois ans auparavant. Cependant, ce qui rend anxieux Grillby à cet instant, c’est le fait que la magie soit vitale pour les monstres. Tout leur corps fonctionne grâce à elle et privés d’elle, ils meurent, tout simplement. Avait-on tenté de tuer Sans ?

« Tu sais l’enlever de ton corps ? finit-il par demander, anxieux.

– Je fais ce que je peux. »

Sans ferme son unique orbite. Il respire difficilement. Il porte à présent un pantalon trop grand et un tee-shirt qui laisse voir ses avant-bras. L’os radius du bras droit est brisé en deux au niveau du poignet et un long morceau pend lamentablement. Grillby se demande combien d’autres terribles blessures son ami cache.

(<https://www.deviantart.com/naarci/art/Anti-magic-804063417>)

« Il n’y a pas un autre moyen d’enlever cet anti-magie ? Gaster, poursuit-il, serait peut-être capable de te soigner.

– Eh. J’évite mon frère, mais tu me proposes de voir mon père ? »

Grillby ne sait que répondre. Jamais, au grand jamais, Sans n’a avoué que Gaster était son géniteur. Pour une raison inconnue, il le déteste, et bien que tout le monde se doute qu’ils soient liés d’une manière ou d’une autre, personne n’a su prouver que ce n’était pas que des rumeurs.

Le squelette se réinstalle comme il peut, le dos toujours collé au mur, et soupire. Il toussote et du liquide violet éclabousse sa main. Il ferme son orbite, épuisé.

« Sans, tu…

– Fais ce que tu veux, Grillby mais Papyrus ne doit rien savoir. S’il te plaît.

– Oui. Oui, d’accord. Reste là, je fais vite. »

Il abandonne son ami et court dans le salon, où il trouve son téléphone. Il appelle le scientifique une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il zyeute vers l’horloge accrochée au mur. Bientôt deux heures du matin. Il téléphone directement au laboratoire. À la première sonnerie, une voix ensommeillée lui répond.

« Oui, Grillby ?

– J’ai besoin de toi, c’est urgent. Je ne peux pas te donner les détails mais…

– C’est pour quoi ?

– Soigner quelqu’un.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il a ?

– Euh… Diverses blessures plus ou moins graves et… et de l’anti-magie dans le corps.

– Tu es chez toi ?

– Oui.

– J’arrive. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autant la relation qu’entretiennent Grillby et Sans est claire comme de l’eau de roche (ce sont deux meilleurs amis), autant celle de Sans et Gaster est complexe et tordue. Tout ça sera développé un peu plus tard !  
> N’hésite pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


	4. Salut, papa

Gaster arrive avec un sac rempli sur le dos et une valise, elle aussi pleine. Grillby l’attend à l’entrée du bar. Ils vont droit au but.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demande le scientifique.

– Il est… il m’a dit qu’on l’avait soigné, chuchote-t-il, mais je ne sais pas à quel point c’est vrai et…

– Qui ça, il ?

– C’est… Sans. »

Gaster s’arrête. Il prend le temps de laisser l’information entrer en lui et se répandre dans tout son être, le faisant frissonner. Il pense à Papyrus qui affirme et répète depuis un an que son frère est vivant, qu’il faut continuer à le chercher, à tout prix, puisqu’il y a encore de l’espoir. Il avait raison. Il n’était pas fou. Sans est enfin de retour.

Par contre, il est blessé. Le scientifique ne doit pas se laisser déborder par les sentiments et rester calme jusqu’à ce que son fils soit hors de danger. Alors il refoule ses émotions et il se laisse guider au premier étage par l’homme de feu.

« Il veut que personne ne soit au courant de son retour » murmure celui-ci.

Gaster hoche la tête sans prendre en compte cette déclaration. Plus tard.

Dans les toilettes, Sans n’a pas bougé. Toujours assis par terre, il semble encore plus mal que lorsque Grillby l’a laissé. En entendant la porte s’ouvrir, il reprend ses esprits avec quelques difficultés. Il tourne la tête vers les arrivants, dévoilant le côté gauche de son crâne.

« Hey… » murmure-t-il d’une voix brisée.

Surprenant les deux monstres, Gaster se laisse tomber à genoux, le prend dans ses bras et le serre fort contre lui.

« Tu es vivant, tu es vivant…

– Eh, évidemment que je suis vivant. À quoi t’attendais-tu, hein ? Je pourrais jamais laisser Pap derrière, moi… Je… » La voix de Sans se fait de plus en plus faible jusqu’à se taire. Des larmes roulent sur ses joues.

Son père s’éloigne de lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Je t’aime Sans. »

Depuis combien d’années n’a-t-il pas pu le lui dire ? Depuis combien de temps s’évitent-ils, tous les deux ? Impossible à dire.

Sans baisse la tête. Gaster zyeute vers le liquide violet. D’après ce que lui a appris Grillby, ce n’est pas difficile de comprendre ce que c’est. Il serre les poings. Que t’ont-ils fait, Sans ? Il garde cette question pour lui.

(<https://www.deviantart.com/naarci/art/Whoever-did-this-to-you-he-will-pay-804089313>)

Il prend le corps dans ses bras, le soulève et demande au barman :

« Y a-t-il un endroit où je peux être tranquille ? Avec une table, si possible.

– La cuisine. »

Grillby prend les affaires du scientifique et l’accompagne jusqu’à la pièce. Puis, sur son ordre, il laisse les deux squelettes seuls.

Gaster pose Sans sur la table. Celui-ci n’a pas l’air d’avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Il est comme une marionnette avec une conscience. Le scientifique passe une main sur son crâne et l’observe. Pour les fêlures, il pourra tenter d’en faire disparaître quelques-unes avec de la magie mais pour son orbite explosée, aucun soin ne pourra la ramener à son état initial. Il serre les dents mais contient sa rage ; il doit rester concentré.

Son regard descend. Il y a quelques blessures à soigner, mais sans urgence. Il lui fait enlever son tee-shirt. Là, sur son corps, il découvre des cicatrices. Ses côtes ont été brisées à plusieurs endroits et à plusieurs reprises, puis soignées maladroitement. Ou, en d’autres termes, soignées par un médecin humain qui ne connaît rien aux monstres. Serait-ce la marque de celui qui aurait aidé Sans à s’enfuir ? Cependant, certaines cicatrices semblent dater d’au moins quelques mois et d’autres de quelques jours. Les questions plus tard, se répète le scientifique.

Le bassin de Sans a été déplacé, peut-être après un coup, l’empêchant de bien marcher. Il faut l’opérer pour le remettre en place mais Gaster n’a pas pris le nécessaire pour cela.

Il commence à comprendre. On lui a fait ingérer de l’anti-magie à petites doses, pour éviter de le tuer, mais en assez grande quantité pour l’empêcher d’utiliser des attaques. Le problème, c’est que cela perturbe quand même le système du corps d’un monstre, de la digestion à la respiration. Sans a supporté ce traitement pendant un an mais un peu plus et on le tuait.

Gaster prend une grande inspiration pour se calmer ; ses mains ne doivent pas trembler pendant qu’il le soigne. Il arrive à contrôler sa colère grâce à une pensée : qui que ce soit qui ait fait ça, il le paiera, très cher.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans est encore loin d’être hors de danger. (ce serait bête qu’il meurt maintenant – bon ben merci d’avoir lu la fiction, c’était court !//SBAM//)  
> J’ai l’habitude d’écrire au passé, c’est donc très difficile pour moi d’écrire au présent (c’est pas une blague, je suis régulièrement obligée de vérifier comment s’écrit un verbe puisque je n’ai que l’orthographe de l’imparfait et du passé simple en tête) Bref, si tu vois des erreurs, n’hésite pas à me le dire, je ne mords pas ! Et si tu veux commenter sur autre chose, n’hésite pas ^^


	5. J'aurais voulu mieux t'aider

Lorsque Grillby entend des pas, il se lève directement. Gaster referme doucement la porte de la cuisine derrière lui et l’aperçoit. Il le rejoint dans le salon.

« Comment va-t-il ?

– Il s’est endormi. »

Il regarde derrière lui, là où est Sans, puis se concentre de nouveau sur le barman.

« Il a forcé son âme à rejeter l’anti-magie. C’est destructeur, mais il est normal que ce soit la seule chose auquel il ait pensé. J’ai réussi à stabiliser sa magie, et à enlever manuellement la substance. Ça prendra quelque temps mais bientôt, il retrouvera tout son potentiel.

« Il faut que j’opère son bassin. Je le ferai demain, j’ai juste à récupèrer le matériel nécessaire. J’ai aussi pansé son bras cassé et j’ai réussi à refermer quelques fêlures de son crâne mais pour son orbite, il n’y a plus rien à faire. »

Les deux monstres fixent le sol. Des questions flottent dans l’air, mais ils n’osent pas les dire à voix haute : que lui est-il arrivé ? Qui lui a fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Est-il hors de danger ?

Le scientifique soupire.

« Je vais passer chez Papyrus pour récupérer des vêtements. Merci de t’être occupé de lui, Grillby. Merci beaucoup.

– Ce n’est rien, c’est mon ami mais… tu comptes vraiment aller maintenant chez Papyrus ?

– Oui, je sais que je ne le dérangerai pas. Ça fait longtemps qu’il ne dort plus.

– Non, je veux dire… vu l’état dans lequel tu es, tu risques de l’inquiéter plus qu’autre chose. Et si tu comptes opérer Sans demain, il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes. »

Gaster, qui a toujours pris soin de cacher sa douleur, se rapproche à présent de l’attitude de son cadet : le dos courbé, les mains tremblantes, les cernes sous les orbites dus à l’utilisation de magie, un visage décomposé et humide, bien qu’il semble avoir essayé de cacher ses larmes.

Il se balance d’un pied sur l’autre puis finit par s’affaisser sur le canapé.

« Oui, tu as raison, Grillby. Merci.

– Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? propose-t-il avant de se souvenir que Sans est toujours dans la cuisine.

– Non, je n’ai besoin de rien. Est-ce que tu pourrais juste… me raconter ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

Le barman acquiesce. Il prend une chaise, s’y installe et lui raconte tout. Plus le récit avance, plus le visage de Gaster se crispe. Lorsqu’il a fini, il le remercie. L’homme de feu rejoint sa chambre, le squelette s’allonge sur le canapé. Aucun des deux ne dormira.


	6. Encore un jour

C’était pendant une grande fête. Les monstres avaient passé la barrière grâce à Frisk depuis à présent trois ans. Trois ans qu’ils vivaient sous le vrai ciel et observaient l’immensité du monde. À présent, l’idée qu’ils pourraient peut-être retourner dans la prison portant le nom d’Underground était insupportable. Leur roi, Asgore, n’avait cessé d’espérer une paix entre les hommes et son peuple et Frisk avait soutenu aux humains qu’ils n’étaient pas dangereux. Finalement, il leur fut enfin accordé le droit de vivre légalement aux côtés des hommes, sous les mêmes lois. Il restait évidemment énormément de problèmes à régler, et tous les politiciens n’avaient pas les monstres dans leur cœur mais c’était une première victoire, et tous voulurent la fêter.

C’était un jour magnifique. Il n’y avait pas un nuage à l’horizon, il faisait bon, une brise légère emportait les notes de musique que des monstres jouaient. Tout sourire, le peuple s’amusait, dansait, mangeait, buvait. L’espoir était là. Frisk était au centre de ces festivités, elle qui les avait tant soutenus. Elle vivait avec Toriel, elle allait à l’école avec les autres enfants monstres et avait si bien grandi qu’elle dépassait à présent Sans.

Oui, Sans était là, lui aussi. Il flemmardait de stand en stand. Il semblait enfin apaisé. Papyrus était heureux, les monstres, remplis de joie, il ne demandait rien de plus. Il profita de la fête avec ses amis.

Le soir venu, il y eut un dernier spectacle, puis des feux d’artifices. Au moment de rentrer, Papyrus chercha son frère, qui devait encore s’être endormi quelque part. Que cette manie était agaçante ! Cela faisait au moins deux heures qu’il l’avait perdu de vue, il ne devait pourtant pas être loin. Son téléphone ne répondait pas. Cette blague n’est pas drôle. Sans, où es-tu ?

Il ne le trouva jamais.

Papyrus est assis sur une chaise, dans la cuisine. Ses jambes sont repliées sur son torse, sa tête est posée sur ses genoux. Les orbites grandes ouvertes, des larmes en dégoulinant encore, il regarde à travers la pénombre une photo soigneusement rangée dans un cadre, celui-ci reposant sur la table. On peut y voir les premiers monstres sortis de l’Underground et la petite humaine. Ils sourient. Derrière s’étend le ciel qu’ils ont tant attendu.

Bientôt, le jour se lèvera. Papyrus n’a pas bougé depuis qu’il est rentré du bar et s’est assis là, la veille. Il attend. Il attend son frère, depuis plus d’un an, mais celui-ci ne revient pas, et plus le temps passe, plus il semble long et plus le squelette perd petit à petit la vie.

(<https://www.deviantart.com/naarci/art/He-waits-for-his-brother-805805050>)

Il a essayé de faire comme son père, prendre sur lui, arrêter d’inquiéter les autres, recommencer à vivre. Il n’a pas réussi. Plus rien ne l’atteint. Il s’assoit dans le noir et ne bouge pas, se traînant pour accomplir le minimum vital pour rester en vie, tant que son frère l’est toujours. Puisque oui, Sans est vivant. On aura beau lui dire tout ce que l’on veut, il le sait vivant. Il ne sait juste pas quand il rentrera, ni s’il rentrera un jour. Il sent aussi qu’il souffre, et ça le tue.

Le bruit de la sonnette le fait sursauter. Sa bulle de souffrances explose et il reprend contact avec la réalité. Comme à chaque fois, un élan d’espoir l’étreint, peut-être est-ce son frère. Cependant, la silhouette qu’il voit derrière la porte n’est pas celle tant attendue. Aussi vite que l’espoir est venu, il s’éteint. Papyrus regarde par la fenêtre ; le jour se lève à peine, ce n’est donc pas Frisk qui lui rend visite avant les cours. Undyne passe dans la soirée, il ne reste donc qu’une personne, capable de venir à n’importe quelle heure : son père.

Il se lève. Ses articulations craquent et il a du mal à marcher puisqu’il est resté tétanisé dans une même position beaucoup trop longtemps. Il chute mais se rattrape maladroitement et se traîne jusqu’à la porte. Il l’ouvre.

Gaster lui sourit gentiment. Il paraît toujours aussi grand, surtout depuis que son fils a commencé à se tenir courbé. Tout habillé de noir, il semble avoir perdu espoir pour toujours. Pourtant, aujourd’hui, une petite lueur brille dans ses pupilles, Papyrus la voit.

« Bonjour, Papyrus. »

Il le fait entrer dans la maison. Cette même maison qui était si bien ordonnée auparavant est à présent mal rangée et sale mais personne n’ose faire la remarque.

« J’aurais besoin de quelques affaires de Sans.

– … Encore ? réussit-il à souffler.

– Encore, oui. La police en a encore besoin. »

Papyrus ne pose pas de question. Des personnes continuent de chercher son frère, c’est tout ce qui compte. Il était lui aussi parti à sa recherche mais bien que les monstres aient à présent un statut légal, ils n’ont pas encore le droit de se promener seuls en dehors de l’espace qu’on leur a attribué ; surtout après « l’affaire Sans », c’était trop dangereux. Alors on l’a obligé à ne rien faire et comme il n’obéissait pas, Undyne s’est mise à le surveiller, en plus de le soutenir. Aujourd’hui, ce n’est plus la peine, il n’en a plus la force.

Il monte lentement les escaliers et ouvre la porte de la chambre de son frère. Elle a été complètement terminée peu de temps avant sa disparition, si bien qu’il ne s’en est presque pas servi. Papyrus, par contre, passe des heures dedans.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il leur faut ?

– Des tee-shirts, des pantalons, des bas…

– Autant ?

– Peut-être pourront-ils le retrouver grâce à ça. »

Il ne répond pas. L’armoire de Sans est de base assez vide, car son frère est trop flemmard pour acheter des vêtements. La police en a déjà réquisitionné par le passé et voilà qu’il ne reste presque plus rien. Ce n’est pas grave, il récupérera ses affaires à son retour. Papyrus donne à Gaster ce qu’il lui a demandé.

« Je reviendrai plus tard » lui promet-il.

Son fils acquiesce. Une fois seul, il se laisse tomber sur le lit, se recroqueville et ne bouge plus. Il attend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juste attendre, pendant plus d’un an pour le moment, pendant dix s’il le faudra. Je ne peux imaginer sa douleur.  
> Premier passage dans le passé ! Il va y en avoir un paquet d’autres !  
> N’hésite pas à laisser un commentaire ^^


	7. Celui qui sait doit se taire

Grillby ne tient pas en place. Il jette de fréquents coups d’œil à l’horloge ; les minutes semblent s’écouler au ralenti. Il aimerait bien monter à l’étage, traverser le couloir et aller jusqu’à sa chambre pour vérifier que Sans n’ait besoin de rien, mais c’est l’heure de pointe, il ne peut pas se permettre de partir. Alors il tourne en rond, vérifie une énième fois si tous les verres sont propres, si le réfrigérateur est réglé à la bonne température ; il sert une personne, deux, trois, fait répéter les commandes, je n’ai pas entendu, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? On lui fait remarquer qu’il a l’air dans la lune aujourd’hui. Oui, c’est vrai, il l’est un peu, mais rien de grave.

Puis la porte s’ouvre et une ombre s’aventure dans le bar. Le monstre de feu n’avait jamais remarqué à quel point Papyrus pouvait ressembler à son frère. Il avance de la même manière que lui, prêt à s’écrouler ; ses pas sont lourds, pourtant, ses basculements donnent l’impression qu’il va s’évaporer à tout instant.

Avec lui, le barman fait attention et ne brise pas le rituel. Pourtant, ce rituel n’a plus lieu d’être. Sans est juste au-dessus, si proche de lui. Il lui suffirait de monter quelques marches pour être délivré du poids qui l’accable. Son attente serait finie ; il découvrirait son frère dans un lit, une orbite fermée, l’autre emportée avec une partie de son visage. Il découvrirait ses blessures, son bras cassé, ses os mortifiés. Il découvrirait ce corps qui ne bouge pas, qui ne semble pas vivre. Il découvrirait un cadavre. Grillby baisse son visage. Il comprend enfin pourquoi son ami refuse qu’il prévienne quelqu’un.

Il n’arrive pas à regarder Papyrus en face aujourd’hui mais le squelette ne s’en rend pas compte, perdu dans la contemplation de son verre qu’il ne boira pas. Tous les deux, ils tremblent pour la même personne. Tous les deux, ils ont l’impression que le rire des monstres du bar grossit, prend de l’ampleur et les entraîne dans son courant. Ils se noient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La seule demande de Sans a été de ne rien dire. Jusque-là, Grillby respectait sa volonté par amitié. À présent qu’il a compris pourquoi son ami veut ça, c’est lourd à porter.  
> N’hésite pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


	8. Regrets

Le scientifique se sent mal. Il aimerait se lever et marcher un peu, mais il a peur que cela dérange son fils alors il se contente d’ouvrir et de fermer les mains.

Devant lui se trouve un lit et dans ce lit, une ombre. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle ne fait pas un bruit. Gaster s’est déjà penché plusieurs fois vers elle, pour être sûr qu’elle respire ; c’est faible mais existant, il n’y a pas de quoi s’inquiéter. Qu’elle soit à présent plongée dans un profond sommeil est aussi tout à fait normal ; sa magie a besoin de temps pour retrouver sa stabilité d’antan. Seulement après, elle se concentrera sur les blessures ; l’os cassé mettra plus d’un mois à se ressouder et Sans sera obligé d’endurer une lourde rééducation pour sa hanche.

Gaster serre les dents. Il a fait le compte des blessures de son fils en mettant ses sentiments de côté mais à présent, c’est dur à supporter. Le squelette a des traces douloureuses au niveau du cou ; des marques laissées probablement par des chaînes. Et son âme… Il a envie de pleurer rien que d’y penser. Elle était encerclée par un petit fil blanc, qui peut paraître anodin au premier abord. Ce fil, le scientifique le connaît. Il a été utilisé lors de la guerre qui a opposé les monstres et les humains puis il a été amélioré et remis en circulation lorsque les monstres sont parvenus à sortir de l’Underground. Il est ponctué de petits cercles plats. Ceux-ci permettent d’envoyer des décharges électriques, plus ou moins fortes, directement dans l’âme. Gaster n’imagine pas la douleur que cela doit être. Il a dû attendre quelques jours avant de trouver le bon matériel qui lui a permis d’enlever ce fil puisque, évidement, si on essaie de le retirer, un automatisme s’enclenche et envoie une décharge.

Pendant plus d’un an, Sans a été à la merci totale de quelqu’un, ou peut-être d’un groupe. Que lui ont-ils fait ? Si le scientifique avait les responsables devant lui, il les tuerait sur-le-champ. Cependant, il ne sait pas qui ils sont et son fils ne lui dira peut-être jamais.

Il soupire. Il passe sa main sur le visage de son enfant. Il est assailli de remords. Sans et lui ne s’étaient pas revus depuis peut-être cinq ans quand celui-ci a disparu. Il n’aurait jamais dû laisser un gouffre aussi profond avoir l’occasion de se creuser entre eux.

Depuis toujours, Sans le considérait plus comme un inconnu que comme un père et celui-ci l’a laissé faire, se disant que c’était son droit. Il le regrette amèrement à présent. Il n’aurait pas dû laisser tomber, et peut-être qu’au fond, l’enfant que le squelette était à l’époque s’est senti trahi qu’il accepte son éloignement aussi simplement.

Il se secoue. Il n’en sait rien, ce n’est pas la peine de faire des hypothèses. Sans est vivant, c’est tout ce qui compte. Gaster sourit. Puis son visage se déforme et des larmes dégoulinent de ses orbites. Il prend la main de son fils, la serre fort.

« Je suis désolé, Sans… Tellement désolé… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se rendre compte de ses erreurs trop tard, ça fait toujours mal, n’est-ce pas, Gaster ?  
> N’hésite pas à laisser un commentaire !


	9. Un froid mortel

Cela n’avait pas pris plus de cinq minutes et personne n’avait vu le coup arriver. Il faut dire que c’était la fête et que chacun profitait joyeusement du beau temps, y compris Sans. Il se promenait paisiblement dans la foule lorsqu’il aperçut un coin tranquille, un peu plus loin, où il pourrait se reposer. Il s’y dirigea, les mains dans les poches, bercé par les chansons et le brouhaha de la foule réjouit. Il s’installa sur un mur en pierre, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Le sourire au visage, il se laissa doucement glisser dans le sommeil.

On le tira en arrière, le faisant tomber derrière le muret. Le squelette ouvrit les orbites pour découvrir trois humains dont le bas du visage était caché. Il lui fallut moins d’une seconde pour reprendre ses esprits et activer sa magie, prêt à se défendre. Pourtant, les hommes furent plus rapides que lui. Deux le maintenaient au sol tandis que le troisième lui plaquait un tissu au niveau du nez et de la bouche. Le monstre voulut lancer son attaque mais soudainement, une douleur au crâne l’assaillit. L’os qu’il avait fait apparaître s’évapora aussitôt sans qu’il ne le voulût et sa vue se troubla. Il comprit l’urgence de la situation et se téléporta. Ou, du moins, essaya. Il saisit un peu tard que le tissu tenu contre son visage devait contenir un produit qu’il n’aurait pas dû respirer. Autour de lui, le monde tournait et le brouhaha lointain de la fête fut remplacé par des cris stridents.

D’un coup, il étouffait. Il n’arrivait plus à respirer. L’air ne voulait plus entrer. Sans voulut se débattre mais, bien que les hommes se fussent retirés, il restait incapable de mouvoir ses membres, malgré tous ses efforts. Une ombre menaçante se pencha sur lui. Dans le chaos qui l’entourait, le monstre perçut nettement une seringue, un rire, une douleur violente dans le bras, une douleur qui se répand dans tout l’être, une vague de froid glacial qui dévaste tout. Un froid mortel.

Et puis, le noir. Total.


	10. Ce silence que tu n'as pas brisé

Sans s’est réveillé. Après six jours d’un sommeil qui s’apparentait à la mort, il a enfin ouvert les yeux. Lorsque Grillby pousse la porte de la chambre et que la lumière du couloir éclaire une forme assise, une joie immense le submerge.

« Sans ! »

Il se précipite vers lui et… un doute le prend. Son ami est posé sur le lit, le dos calé contre le coussin, lui-même en appuie contre le mur. Il tourne son visage vers lui, les traits tirés par la fatigue et bougeant le moins possible.

« Sans… ? » répète-t-il, inquiet.

Le squelette le fixe et Grillby a peur puisqu’il ne le reconnaît pas.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu as faim ? » s’enquiert-il sur le même ton.

Sans hoche négativement la tête.

« Je vais appeler Gaster… »

Le squelette hausse les épaules et détourne les pupilles. L’angoisse du barman devient douloureuse. Il ne comprend pas. Lorsqu’ils se sont retrouvés, il y a quelques jours, son ami était tout à fait capable de parler. Il était épuisé, blessé, terrorisé, mais vivant. À présent, il donne l’impression de ne plus l’être.

« Ce n’est pas étonnant qu’il se comporte comme ça, le rassura Gaster par la suite. Quand tu l’as rencontré, il était poussé par l’adrénaline. Maintenant, il reprend contact avec la réalité et il a besoin de temps. Juste besoin de temps. »

Pourtant, au regard que lance le scientifique vers la chambre après avoir vu son fils, Grillby comprend vite qu’il essaie juste de le persuader. Ils sont tous les deux aussi démunis face à cette situation.

Gaster vient trois fois par jour chez le barman. Il passe par la porte arrière de l’établissement et peut faire autant d’aller-retours qu’il veut puisque Grillby lui a donné un double des clefs. Après le réveil de Sans, il continue à ce rythme. Il le fait manger, l’aide à faire sa toilette et vérifie l’état de ses blessures.

Sans ne parle pas, bouge peu, mange peu et boit peu. Une fois, son père a dû le porter rapidement aux toilettes pour qu’il puisse recracher tout ce qu’il avait ingurgité un peu plus tôt. Lorsque Grillby s’est enquis de son état, Gaster l’a rassuré : c’est normal, il a trop mangé. L’homme de feu s’est alors demandé s’ils avaient la même définition du mot « trop ».

Il a réfléchi à comment il peut aider son ami. Dès qu’il peut, il remonte chez lui et va le voir. Le squelette est toujours assis dans la même position et fixe toujours les ténèbres d’un même regard éteint. Une fois, il l’a trouvé terrorisé, tremblant, son œil gauche brillant d’un éclat bleu bien qu’il soit toujours incapable d’utiliser sa magie. Peut-être a-t-il peur que ses tortionnaires le retrouvent, a songé Grillby. Alors il lui a assuré :

« Tu es en sécurité ici. »

Il s’est approché de lui et l’a pris dans ses bras. Il a senti la respiration de Sans se calmer, très vite. Quand il s’est éloigné de lui, pour la première fois, il a vu son ami essayer de parler. Sa bouche a remué mais aucun son n’est sorti. Alors il s’est contenté d’un regard. Merci.

Depuis, lorsque Grillby vient, il parle pour deux.  Il ne raconte que des anecdotes futiles  ;  i l a bien essayé de s sujets tels que Papyrus, ou  l es monstres en général, ou encore  le progrès de la position  légale de leur peuple mais Sans l’a à chaque fois arrêté d’un regard. N’en parle pas, pas tout de suite. L’homme de feu ne s’en est pas formalisé. Alors il  relate l’histoire d’ une inondation qu’il y a eu suite à une fuite, du bonhomme de neige que des enfants ont  construit , d’un concours de nourriture, finalement de tout ce qui n’est pas important mais qui peut le divertir.

Le squelette ne regarde pas le barman quand celui-ci monologue ; on pourrait croire qu’il n’écoute pas. Pourtant, à chaque fois que Grillby s’apprête à partir, il lui lance ce même regard reconnaissant avant de replonger dans la contemplation des ténèbres.

Et c’est comme si une toute autre image se déroulait devant lui.

 

(<https://www.deviantart.com/naarci/art/I-m-here-with-you-809366556>)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre qui s’étend sur plusieurs jours. Heureusement que Grillby est là, sinon les sombres pensées du squelette l’auraient déjà englouti.  
> N’hésite pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


	11. Parce que tu n'es qu'un objet

John, les mains dans les poches, souriant, avançait d’une démarche sûre dans la ville. Le soleil écrasait les immeubles, l’air était lourd et humide, on marchait de préférence à l’ombre mais pour le moment, le jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’années n’en tenait absolument pas compte. Il avait fait une super affaire, et ça le m’était de bonne humeur, c’était tout ce qui comptait.

Sifflotant, il s’engouffra dans une ruelle et scruta l’entrée d’un immeuble. Comme il s’y attendait, il n’y avait personne. Marc avait beau être âgé de dix-sept ans de plus que lui, c’était toujours lui qui arrivait en retard. Jurant, John attrapa son téléphone au fond de sa poche et l’appela plusieurs fois, jusqu’à ce qu’il répondît.

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ? commença-t-il pour toute salutation. T’es censé…

– Ouais, ouais, j’arrive » le coupa-t-il avant de raccrocher.

John fit un effort pour calmer sa colère et prit son mal en patience. Un bon quart d’heure plus tard, la porte de l’immeuble s’ouvrait enfin et Marc apparut, une fille derrière lui. Les deux échangèrent quelques mots puis la femme partit. John s’approcha de son ami.

« Encore une. Elle s’appelle comment, celle-là ?

– Pff, aucune idée. C’pas comme si j’allais la revoir. »

Marc alluma une cigarette. Il prit le temps de la savourer un peu avant de demander :

« Bon, c’est quoi c’tte bonne nouvelle ?

– Hé ! Je vais pas gâcher la surprise ! Tu vas me suivre ! sautilla-t-il de joie.

– Génial… »

Ils se mirent en route, le plus jeune essayant de faire deviner à l’autre ce qu’il voulait lui montrer, le plus vieux, ironique, répondant tout et n’importe quoi.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à un bar. Il appartenait auparavant au père de John ; le fils l’avait repris suite à sa mort, il y a quelques années de cela. C’était un espace loin de toute loi, où les hommes venaient ici pour se détendre – ou se défouler.

John fit entrer son ami et le guida à l’intérieur sans prendre la peine d’allumer la lumière ; le lieu était certes plongé dans le noir parce que construit au sous-sol, les deux connaissaient trop cet endroit pour avoir besoin d’une quelconque aide.

« C’est pas dans la salle du bar ? s’étonna Marc en voyant le plus jeune s’aventurer dans ses propres quartiers.

– Non, non. Suis-moi ! »

Il ouvrit la porte d’une salle qui servait d’ordinaire à entreposer les provisions et les alcools. Il alluma l’interrupteur, éclairant la pièce. Comme d’habitude, de grandes armoires cachaient les murs et des caisses étaient disposées un peu partout. Cependant, de la place avait été faite vers le fond, laissant un espace vide assez conséquent. Par terre était écroulée une forme.

« Qu’est-ce que… »

John laissa son ami passer devant, trop content de la surprise qu’affichait son visage. Ce dernier avança jusqu’à la silhouette. C’était un humain, allongé, et qui semblait mort. Une chaîne reliait son cou jusqu’au mur. Une main squelettique était visible. Marc fronça les sourcils.

« C’est pour m’montrer un cadavre que tu m’as fait v’nir ici ?

– Ouais, il a l’air mal en point… Mais tu comprends pas ? C’est un squelette ! Un putain de monstre !

– Ouais… »

Marc le toucha du bout du pied et, comme il ne réagissait pas, il le retourna. Le monstre avait les yeux fermés et les traits durcis par la douleur. Il ne semblait pas faire semblant d’être évanoui.

« J’m’y connais pas en monstre mais c’lui-ci à vraiment l’air mourant. »

John le rejoignit. Il contempla le squelette et grimaça.

« Ouais, je sais pas ce qu’il a. On m’a dit que c’était normal.

– Qui ça, on ?

– Les vendeurs, évidemment ! »

Marc réfléchit quelques instants.

« Ils t’ont rien dit ? T’sais ce que ça bouffe au moins ?

– C’est omnivore ! Sinon, on m’a filé un truc, attends… »

John revint sur ses pas et farfouilla dans une étagère. Il en sortit un tube qui contenait un liquide violet.

« Voilà ! »

Il le tendit à Marc qui l’observa.

« Qu’est-ce qu’c’est ?

– De l’anti-magie, apparemment. »

Le plus vieux jeta un coup d’œil vers le monstre qui n’avait pas bougé.

« Ça explique peut-être son état.

– Hein ?

– J’y connais rien moi, en monstre, répéta-t-il, mais j’ai entendu dire qu’pour eux, la magie est vitale. En gros, t’es en train de le faire clampser.

– Oh non ! Je l’ai payé cher moi ! »

Marc ricana puis se pencha sur le squelette. Il souleva son tee-shirt pour découvrir sa cage thoracique.

« Putain ! Incroyable ! On voit même son âme ! »

John avait reculé, l’air de rien, au cas où le monstre se réveillât.

« Regarde, l’invita son ami, si ça bouffe vraiment mais qu’ça a pas d’estomac, peut-être qu’c’est magique ?

– Ouais… »

Curieux, Marc prit le crâne entre ses mains et souleva les paupières. Il passa son doigt à l’intérieur et explosa de rire.

« Sa tête est vide ! Ça doit être con comme un manche à balais ! » Il montra le crâne à son ami. « Regarde-moi l’sourire que ça fait ! Ça a l’air ravi d’être là !

– Ouais… Fais gaffe, me le casse pas, hein ? »

Marc soupira face au manque d’entrain du plus jeune. Il laissa le squelette retomber et se leva.

« Et du coup ? s’inquiéta John. Je veux pas qu’il crève, moi !

– Donne-lui moins d’anti-magie d’jà. P’t-être que ça va l’r’mettre sur pied.

– Mais il va récupérer ses pouvoirs ! Il va me tuer !

– Pense pas qu’ça peut t’faire l’moindre mal, vu son état, t’sais. »

John afficha une mine boudeuse, témoignant son désaccord. Marc soupira d’exaspération ; il détestait quand il faisait son gamin.

« Eh ben t’as qu’à lui mettre un truc sur son âme… T’sais, l’machin électrique, tu l’contrôles avec ça.

– Quel machin électrique ?

– Putain, John, tu sais même pas ça ? Tu pourrais être au courant quand même, tout le monde en parle ! » Il soupira et alluma une seconde cigarette pour se calmer. « C’est un truc qui s’met sur l’âme, t’as une télécommande et tu peux envoyer des décharges à distance… On l’utilisait pendant la guerre. Ils l’ont remis en vente depuis que les monstres sont d’retour, j’suis sûr que t’en trouves sur le net.

– C’est vrai ? Génial ! »

Marc recracha de la fumée.

« Bon, c’est cool si ça survit, mais tu comptes en faire quoi ? T’en servir comme chien ?

– T’as toujours pas compris, Marc ? Bon, je vais t’expliquer. » Il prit une position théâtrale qui finit d’agacer le plus vieux. « Je vais l’exposer au bar ! Je suis sûr que ça va attirer la clientèle, ça ! T’imagines ? Le bar où on peut voir un monstre vivant !

– Juste le voir ? Nul.

– Ben, je sais pas, on pourrait faire d’autres trucs, des jeux, et les gens paieront pour les faire… »

Marc explosa de rire.

« T’es d’un naïf, mec ! Enfin, j’te souhaite d’faire d’bonnes affaires. » Il regarda l’heure sur son téléphone. « Tu m’offres un verre ? Un verre pour ton copain qui vient d’éviter la mort de ton jouet…

– De toute façon, t’es venu que pour ça, ronchonna-t-il. Allez, viens. »

Ils sortirent. John éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte à clef, laissant le squelette entièrement dans le noir. Ce dernier n’avait pas bougé.

Les deux amis s’installèrent à une table. Ils discutèrent activement à propos du monstre ; cette histoire avait tout de même éveillé l’intérêt de Marc.

« Si tu demandais à un médecin ? Pense pas que les monstres et les hommes soient très proches mais… Ou alors, un vétérinaire ?

– J’en connais un ! Attends, je l’appelle. »

Ce qu’il fit. Il lui expliqua la situation et lorsqu’il raccrocha, il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors ?

– Il arrive dans cinq minutes ! Et avec le fil blanc !

– Le fil blanc… ?

– Le machin pour l’âme, soupira John.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il foutait avec ça chez lui ? C’est qui ?

– T’as déjà dû le voir, il est toujours assis au fond de la salle. Tu sais, un chauve, assez gros. »

Marc fronça les sourcils. Il se souvint.

« Ah oui, c’type. » Il prit un visage blasé : « j’savais pas qu’vous vous entendiez bien. Depuis quand c’est ton pote ? »

John haussa les épaules.

« Il a une bonne décente, ça remplit la caisse. Et puis surtout, il vomit pas quand il a trop bu, contrairement à certains. » Marc leva les yeux au ciel. « Puis, il sait plein de trucs. Y a pas beaucoup de gens savants dans les parages.

– Tu m’étonnes » soupira-t-il en s’adossant à la chaise.

On entendit quelqu’un toquer à la porte.

« Il avait dit cinq minutes, pas deux » grogna Marc.

John se leva et alla lui ouvrir.

« Merci d’être venu, mec !

– Ça vaudra bien un verre, non ? » répondit le vétérinaire, Olivier, avec un clin d’œil.

John grimaça en se disant que c’était le deuxième du jour à lui sortir cette phrase. « Ouais, sûr.

– Bon, il est où, ce monstre ? »

Lorsqu’ils pénétrèrent dans la salle principale, Marc et Olivier se saluèrent. Ils allèrent ensuite tous les trois dans le garde-manger. Le savant observa d’abord la pièce. Sa première remarque fut : « Tu devrais vider la salle, il pourrait se servir des objets pour s’enfuir.

– Tu rigoles ? C’est attaché au mur et ça peut rien atteindre !

– Tu connais pas l’étendu de la magie. Il peut peut-être allonger ses bras ou faire flotter des objets. »

John avala sa salive. Son achat devait lui rapporter de l’argent, pas le mettre en danger ! Le visage d’Olivier s’éclaira en découvrant le squelette.

« Mais… c’est Sans !

– Qui ? s’étonna John.

– Tu l’connais ? grogna Marc.

– Vous regardez pas la télé ? Ils parlent de sa disparition depuis hier. »

Marc jeta un coup d’œil vers son ami.

« Tu risques d’avoir des problèmes.

– Qui viendrait le chercher ici ? intervint le vétérinaire.

– Il compte exposer c’truc dans l’bar.

– Mais qui s’inquiéterait de son sort, ici ? renchérit le plus jeune.

– Il est tombé dans le pire endroit, sourit le savant. Personne ne s’occupe de personne ici, alors un monstre ? Ça fera juste une belle décoration. »

Marc haussa les épaules. Olivier se tourna vers le squelette et vérifia qu’il était bien évanoui – en effet, il l’était. Il s’installa par terre et défit le haut du monstre pour observer l’âme à travers les os.

« Effectivement, il va bientôt crever si ça continue comme ça. Ils t’ont dit de lui donner trois tubes d’anti-magie par jour, hein ? Quels cons.

– Tu sais quoi faire ? s’inquiéta John.

– Ouais. Mais ça va pas être agréable pour lui. »

Il se pencha sur le corps et avança sa main. Il se concentra pendant quelques instants puis, soudainement, l’âme qui était dans la cage thoracique fut entre ses doigts.

« Génial ! Comment tu fais ça ? s’exclama le plus jeune.

– Toi aussi, tu peux le faire. »

Puis, il referma sa main dessus, l’écrasant violemment. La réaction fut immédiate. Le corps du squelette se tendit. Le monstre se mit à hoqueter puis finalement à vomir un liquide violet dans un bruit écœurant.

« Arrête ! paniqua John. Tu vas le tuer !

– Je sais ce que je fais » grogna-t-il.

Il comprima encore une fois l’âme. Le monstre se tordit en deux en continuant de rejeter la substance. Quand le vétérinaire arrêta la pression, il retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il prenait de grandes bouchées d’air.

« Ah ! C’est quand même mieux ! » Olivier se tourna vers les deux hommes restés en retrait. « Les monstres ont besoin de magie pour respirer. Il était en train de mourir d’asphyxie. Avec moins d’anti-magie dans le corps, ça va tout de suite mieux… Regardez ! »

Tout en parlant, il s’était retourné vers le squelette. Sa respiration était rauque et ses mains essayaient désespérément de s’accrocher à quelque chose. Dans ses orbites ouvertes de douleur, deux pupilles tremblotantes étaient apparues. Il avait repris connaissance ; pourtant, il n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu’il se passait.

« Enchanté, Sans » se moqua le savant. Il se tourna vers John : « Pas plus d’une dose d’anti-magie par jour, compris ? »

Puis il focalisa son attention sur l’âme. Il sortit de sa poche un fil blanc coupé de cercles fins qui permettrait d’emprisonner définitivement le monstre. Il sourit.

« À nous deux. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quel horrible chapitre ! Bon. Qui c’était attendu à ce que le tortionnaire de Sans soit un idiot de vingt ans ?  
> Les dialogues sont assez compliqués à mettre en place parce que chacun à sa manière de parler. À l’écrit, je mets par automatisme les « ne » avant les « pas » que Sans et Marc, par exemple, ne diront pourtant jamais. Je suis donc obligée de relire plusieurs fois pour transformer toutes les phrases : « à quoi penses-tu ? » va devenir : « Tu penses à quoi ? » ; « Ne fais pas cela » va devenir : « Fais pas ça ». S’ajoute ensuite l’accent (ou le non accent ?) de Marc « j’vais pas faire ça » (oui, John est plus jeune que lui, mais il parle mieux ahah). Ah, et il faut que je fasse attention, John et Marc désignent toujours Sans par « ça » (pour eux, il s’approche plus de l’animal voire de l’objet. Je suis sûre qu’ils traiteraient mieux un animal <.<) Breeef, des détails pas très passionnants.  
> N’hésite pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


	12. Ce sourire trop heureux

Grillby scrute le chemin illuminé par les lampadaires et recouvert de blanc. Depuis la nuit où Sans est revenu, il n’a cessé de neiger. La soirée est déjà bien avancée et le ciel est noir. Normalement, à cette heure-ci, Papyrus rejoint le barman, pour toujours lui faire la même demande : a-t-il des nouvelles de son frère ? Cependant, ce soir, il ne viendra pas. Gaster l’a appelé ; son fils s’est évanoui, sûrement à cause d’une hypoglycémie, il ne mange vraiment pas assez.

Le barman continue d’observer le paysage. Il n’y a pas un bruit, tous les monstres sont rentrés chez eux. Il fait froid mais l’homme de feu prend le temps de savourer sa cigarette. Il cherche dans ses souvenirs une anecdote qu’il pourrait raconter à Sans, au cas où ce dernier soit encore réveillé.

Ce qui est plus que probable.

À chaque fois qu’il vérifie que le squelette n’a besoin de rien, celui-ci est toujours dans la même position, dans le lit. Il ne bouge pas, ne fait pas un bruit et fixe les ténèbres. Que peut-il bien y voir ? Ou qu’espère-t-il y voir ? Le barman n’en sait rien. S’il pouvait entrer dans sa tête et savoir ce qu’il pense, peut-être pourrait-il mieux l’aider. Cependant, pour l’instant, tout ce dont il est capable, c’est raconter des histoires triviales, faire des repas qu’il vomit par la suite et le regarder souffrir.

Il soupire longuement. Il chasse ces pensées de sa tête – il ne veut pas que Sans le voie déprimer –, écrase sa cigarette et rentre. Le bar est en ordre. Grillby fait un dernier tour puis monte au premier étage. Dans l’entrée, il se déchausse puis va dans la première salle à droite, le salon, qui lui sert dernièrement de chambre. Lorsqu’il allume, il ne peut retenir un cri.

Sans est là, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Son visage est tourné vers l’extérieur, qu’il regarde en soulevant les rideaux. Il est vêtu des habits que son père lui a ramenés, des habits venant de chez Papyrus. Une capuche recouvre son crâne. Ses mains sont cachées sous les manches d’une veste bleu foncé. Un pantalon sombre trop grand déborde sur ses pieds, pieds cachés par des chaussettes. Le squelette disparaît sous les couches de tissus.

Lorsque la lumière s’active, Sans laisse tomber le rideau et se tourne. Là encore, un col roulé cache le bas de son visage et la capuche essaie maladroitement de rapetisser le trou de son crâne. Ses pupilles se posent sur le barman et contre toute attente, il sourit.

« Salut, Grillby. La forme ? »

Le barman croit rêver. Sans parle ! Sous le choc, il ne pense pas à répondre alors le squelette continue : « Longue journée, hein ? Pas trop fatigué ?

– N… non, ça va… »

Encore une fois, son ami lui sourit.

« Tu te sens bien ? s’inquiète Grillby. Enfin, euh, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu as faim peut-être ?

– Ouais, un peu. »

Il descend du rebord de la fenêtre, avec quelques difficultés. Il marche en prenant appui à ce qui se trouve à portée de main. Son ami reste près de lui, prêt à le rattraper.

La cuisine et la salle à manger sont une unique pièce qui se trouve en face du salon ; ils n’ont qu’à traverser le couloir. Sans s’installe à table ; Grillby met de la nourriture à chauffer et s’assit face à lui. Il aurait bien aimé lui demander pourquoi il a perdu la parole, et comment il l’a retrouvé, mais il ne dit rien, invitant son ami à commencer de lui-même. Celui-ci fixe un coin de la table en silence. Finalement, il relève son visage et demande :

« Comment va Papyrus ? »

Ça non plus, le barman ne s’y attendait pas. Jusqu’à présent, le squelette a toujours évité le sujet. Cependant, Grillby répond à sa demande. Il lui apprend que son frère habite toujours au même endroit, qu’il est toujours un membre de la Garde Royale. Il continue d’arroser les fleurs – même si c’est Undyne qui le traîne à chaque fois, mais ce détail est passé sous silence. Il voit tous les jours Undyne, Frisk, et régulièrement Gaster. Il sort souvent. Il s’occupe toujours bien de leur animal de compagnie – ce qui fait rire Sans.

Sans rit. C’est incroyable. C’est comme si son enlèvement était un mauvais moment passé, qu’il n’en reste que des blessures physiques, qu’on peut oublier à présent.

Le squelette écoute avec grande attention son ami. Il lui pose des questions, demande des précisions. La conversation digresse, on passe de Papyrus à Grillby, puis à Frisk, puis à Toriel, puis à Undyne et ainsi de suite.

En même temps, ils mangent. Enfin, le squelette se contente de trois cuillerées, il ne faut pas trop rêver non plus. Par contre, ce qui étonne Grillby, c’est que son ami lui demande une cigarette alors qu’à sa connaissance, il n’a jamais fumé. Ou, du moins, jusqu’à il y a un an, il n’avait jamais fumé. Le barman lui en donne une, ne pose pas de question.

Pendant une partie de la nuit, ils discutent ainsi. Jamais Sans ne fait allusion à lui-même. Lorsque Grillby a fait le tour de tout ce qui lui semble important, il sent que son ami hésite à poser une dernière question. Il l’encourage silencieusement. Le squelette pousse un long soupire puis demande d’une voix anxieuse :

« Quand je suis venu ici, j’ai vu que la ville était entourée d’une barrière. Et j’ai aussi aperçu pas mal d’humains armés faire des va-et-viens. Que font-ils là ?

– C’est après que tu as été… enlevé, hésite-t-il. On ne te retrouvait pas et on avait peur que cela arrive à quelqu’un d’autre. Le gouvernement des humains nous a proposé de mettre des gardes pour nous protéger… Évidemment, beaucoup était contre, Undyne la première…

– Ouais, ça leur permet aussi de vous surveiller.

– … Mais après un long débat, on a accepté, et on a aussi construit cette barrière. »

Sans hoche pensivement la tête. Il reste silencieux pendant quelques instants.

« Du coup… personne d’autre n’a été enlevé ? demande-t-il prudemment.

– Non, tu as été le seul.

– C’est super ! J’avais tellement peur qu’il vous soit arrivé quelque chose ! »

Le sourire du squelette est lumineux, un éclat violent qui repousse les ténèbres. Cela brise quelque chose en l’homme de feu qui ne peut empêcher la douleur de le tétaniser. Sans est revenu de l’enfer et, à présent, sa seule source de joie est d’être le seul à avoir subi ce qu’il a subi. À cette vision, Grillby se sent projeté dans un vide glacial.

(<https://www.deviantart.com/naarci/art/I-m-so-glad-to-be-the-only-one-who-suffered-811161720>) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout ce que voulait Grillby, c’était que son ami sourie de nouveau. Maintenant que c’est fait, la douleur n’en est que plus oppressante.  
> C’est dans ce chapitre que le sans//SBAM//, euh, le sens du titre est clairement évoqué, AfterHell, soit Après l’enfer. Eh oui, cette histoire va surtout parler de la lente reconstruction de Sans u.u (waouh révélation !) C’était que le prologue en réalité, jusqu’à maintenant ?! ahah  
> N’oublie pas de commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


	13. Il est ton maître

Lorsque le squelette se réveilla, il découvrit une pièce vide et inconnue. Il ne comprit pas ce qu’il se passait ; en plus de sa magie inaccessible, il avait du mal à respirer, sa vue était floue et il se sentait épuisé. Aussi, tout son corps était engourdi mais ce n’était pas pour les mêmes raisons, il semblait que ce fut à cause de coups. Puis, lentement, il commença à remettre les morceaux.

Il était avec tout le monde à une fête, il était parti se reposer, il y avait eu ces humains et… et quoi ? Tout le reste était plongé dans une brume épaisse où il apercevait parfois une seringue, des silhouettes humaines et des mots, « vente », « monstre ». Il se souvenait de trois autres humains, différents des premiers, dans cette même pièce où il était à présent.

Anxieux, il se colla au mur, pour que le danger ne pût venir que de l’avant, là où était la porte. Il tremblait et avait envie de vomir. Il ne savait pas ce qu’on lui avait fait avaler mais les effets étaient destructeurs.

Il se recroquevilla. Où était Papyrus ? Et Frisk ? Et tous les autres ? Avaient-ils été piégés ? Est-ce que des humains anti-monstres avaient attaqué leur ville et embarqué tous les habitants ? L’image de son frère, si innocent, tombé entre les mains d’hommes malhonnêtes accentua son mal de crâne. Il avait peur pour lui, pour eux. Extrêmement peur.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur sa respiration toujours sifflante. Peut-être qu’ils étaient enfermés dans des pièces juste à côté de lui, qu’il suffisait de les rejoindre et de s’enfuir. Il fallait qu’il tentât le coup.

Il observa attentivement la fixation de la chaîne qui reliait son cou au mur. Il n’aurait jamais assez de force pour la casser sans magie. Il essaya de l’activer mais tout l’effet que cela eut, ce fut de l’empêcher de respirer. Le squelette arrêta, à bout de souffle, sa tête de plus en plus douloureuse. Qu’est-ce qu’on lui avait donné ? Qu’est-ce qui le tuait comme ça ?

Soudainement, il se remémora la conversation des trois derniers hommes. Ils avaient parlé d’« anti-magie ». Il grimaça. Si on lui avait vraiment donné un tel produit, il comprenait mieux son état. Puis, un détail l’interpella : dans ses souvenirs, l’humain juste devant lui avait pris son âme et l’avait entouré de quelque chose…

Sans écarta vivement son tee-shirt et vérifia son âme. Effectivement, elle était enfermée par un lien blanc. Il la fit apparaître dans sa main et tira sur le fil pour l’enlever.

Directement, une violente douleur explosa dans sa poitrine et se répandit dans tout son corps. Il voulut hurler, mais aucun son ne réussit à traverser la barrière de sa bouche. Crispé en deux, il vomit un liquide violet. À travers le brouillard de souffrance, il comprit ce que c’était : « De l’anti-magie. »

* * *

 

L’écran bleu se reflétait dans les yeux secs de John. Les images défilaient à toute allure et un doigt les arrêtait lorsque le jeune homme les estimait intéressantes. L’autre main tenait une cigarette, portée régulièrement à la bouche qui avalait la fumée âpre. Une énième photo s’afficha sur le téléphone, une vidéo cette fois-ci, qui s’activa toute seule et emplit la salle vide d’un brouhaha hurlant. Il regarda les premières secondes puis l’arrêta. Assis sur une des chaises de son bar, les pieds sur la table, il se balançait. Il se pencha, fit tomber les cendres de la cigarette dans une boite puis s’étira largement, baillant exagérément. Il regarda l’heure ; on était en plein après midi, il faisait chaud et le barman s’ennuyait à mourir.

Soudainement, une alarme retentit. Surpris, ses pieds bondirent de la table et il serait tombé s’il n’avait pas eu le réflexe de se jeter en avant. Il calma son rythme cardiaque puis tourna sa colère contre l’origine du bruit : à côté du cendrier, un gadget clignotait de rouge et sonnait d’une manière insupportable. Les sourcils de John se levèrent puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Ça, ça promettait d’être intéressant. Il sauta sur ses pieds, joyeux, attrapa la télécommande dont il arrêta l’alarme puis sautilla jusqu’à ses appartements personnels.

Une première porte nécessitait une clef ; elle débouchait sur un couloir troué d’autres portes. C’était là qu’habitait John et où il entreposait certains alcools. Quoique, la pièce dédiée normalement à cet effet avait changé de rôle. Il ouvrit la première à droite – elle aussi fermée à clef – alluma la lumière et entra.

La salle était entièrement vierge. Sur les murs craquelés à cause de l’humidité, il n’y avait rien, même pas une fenêtre, les traces brunes d’anciens meubles les avaient juste marqués. Au fond de la pièce, tout de même, était vissé au mur une plaque en métal, auquel était reliée une chaîne de quelques mailles, auquel était attaché un collier qui enserrait le cou d’un squelette. Ce dernier était plié en deux à terre et ne pouvait s’empêcher de trembler. John sourit de plus belle et s’approcha de lui.

« On dirait que ça marche bien, hein ? »

Le monstre se contenta de reculer contre le mur, ses deux mains squelettiques serrées sur sa poitrine, un regard noir vers John. L’humain s’accroupit alors et rit :

« Si tu essaies de l’enlever, ça t’enverra encore une décharge directement dans l’âme ! Tu peux pas t’enfuir, et tu vas être obligé de m’obéir ! Je m’appelle John. Retiens-le parce que je suis ton nouveau maître. »

Très fier de sa tirade, il se releva d’un geste théâtral et sortit avec panache selon lui, d’une manière ridicule selon n’importe qui d’autre.

Une fois seul, Sans se recroquevilla sur lui-même. La douleur était insoutenable, il s’évanouit.

* * *

 

Une claque froide le réveilla. Il cligna ses orbites et découvrit John, un saut d’eau à la main, qu’il venait de lui renverser dessus.

« Ah, quand même ! J’ai cru que tu te réveillerais jamais ! s’exclama-t-il. Allez, debout, c’est ton premier jour de travail aujourd’hui ! »

L’esprit embrumé, la respiration toujours difficile, le monstre ne put que laisser l’humain le soulever. Par contre, il dut s’appuyer au mur, incapable de tenir debout.

« C’est cool, t’es léger ! »

Il aurait bien voulu lui dire de garder ses commentaires pour lui, mais il était encore trop mal pour réussir à parler. Et John, une vraie pipelette, ne faisait qu’accentuer son mal de crâne.

« Je suis sûr que les gens vont t’adorer ! Tu vas me rapporter un max ! Bon, je te décroche. Ah, mais tente rien, hein, parce que sinon je t’électrocute ! Et j’aimerais éviter, je veux pas montrer un cadavre à mes clients ! »

Sans, ne l’écoutant plus, observa comment il s’y prenait pour le libérer ; il détachait la chaîne du carré de métal mais la laissait sur son cou.

« C’est comme une laisse ! s’esclaffa-t-il. Sois un bon chien, Sans ! »

Le prisonnier se pétrifia sur place lorsqu’il l’entendit l’appeler. Il connaissait son nom. Qu’est-ce que cela signifiait ?

« Regarde, Sans ! Ça, c’est la télécommande du fil blanc, celui sur ton âme ! Mais j’en ai une deuxième, au cas où, alors ne fais pas le malin ! »

Il n’avait jamais vu un crétin pareil ; mais si ça lui permettait de s’enfuir plus rapidement, ça l’arrangeait. Il se contenta donc d’observer où il rangeait le matériel. La clef du lien en métal dans la poche droite de son pantalon, la commande dans une main, la chaîne dans une autre.

John le poussa à l’extérieur de la pièce. Le monstre se rattrapa à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas tomber. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi faible. Il atterrit dans un couloir avec plusieurs portes fermées. Peut-être que les autres étaient juste derrière…

« Ça, ce sont mes appartements, t’as pas à y aller ! » râla John en tirant sur la chaîne, blessant le cou du squelette.

Il le regarda, surpris. Est-ce qu’il lui mentait ? Ou est-ce que les autres monstres étaient vraiment ailleurs ? Mais alors, où ? Achetés par d’autres humains ?

« John, arrête de parler ! siffla quelqu’un de l’autre côté du couloir.

– Ça va, Marc, je fais ce que je veux ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voix. Elle venait d’une grande salle remplie de tables et de chaises. « Un bar » remarqua Sans avec inquiétude. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l’emmenait ici. Il repéra assez vite un morceau de métal fixé au mur comme dans l’autre pièce, qui attendait d’accueillir sa chaîne. D’ailleurs, John s’empressa de s’approcher pour l’accrocher. C’était le moment où jamais d’agir. Le monstre se concentra pour rassembler toute la magie qu’il possédait. Il n’en aurait jamais assez pour se téléporter alors il suffisait d’une simple attaque, faite pour tuer.

Il se vida de son énergie sans réussir à faire apparaître un bout d’os. Le barman avait fini de l’attacher.

« Tu devrais faire plus gaffe, John. C’est dangereux, ces machins.

– Mais non ! T’es gentil, hein, Sans ? » lança-t-il en donnant une claque derrière le crâne du monstre.

Celui-ci serra les dents. Il était si faible qu’il ne pouvait même pas esquiver ça. Comment allait-il sauver les autres ?

Marc leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami s’assit à côté de lui à une table et admira son bar, et le squelette.

« C’est parfait comme ça ! » s’exclama-t-il, fier de son œuvre.

Puis les deux humains discutèrent à voix basses pour que le monstre ne les entendît pas.

Ce dernier s’assit contre le mur. Il scruta la pièce, fit attention aux moindres bruits et enregistra tout. Chaque détail pouvait lui être utile. Mais ce serait plus facile s’il n’y avait pas ce mal de tête et si son corps se portait mieux. Ce serait plus facile s’il n’y avait pas l’anti-magie. Il devait trouver un moyen de le retirer.

Un son de pas se fit entendre. Le monstre se leva. Derrière lui, à sa droite, se trouvait le couloir dont il venait ; à sa gauche, le comptoir ; devant lui, les tables et chaises ; et tout à sa gauche, il y avait des marches qui montaient. Il n’y avait aucune fenêtre dans les deux pièces où il avait été, ce qui laissait supposer qu’ils étaient au sous-sol.

De l’escalier apparut un homme. Le barman se leva illico et alla jusqu’au comptoir.

« B’jour ! Qu’est-ce que je vous sers ?

– Une pression.

– Je vous apporte ça. »

L’homme avança vers Sans, arqua un sourcil mais passa son chemin. Le squelette ne savait toujours pas ce qu’il faisait là mais, au moins, ce premier client ne semblait pas s’intéresser à lui. Il attendit un peu et se rassit. John servit l’homme et revint vers Marc, avec une bouteille pleine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des rires se firent entendre et quatre filles arrivèrent de l’escalier, au bout duquel devait se tenir l’entrée du commerce. Le monstre s’était relevé, au cas où.

« Salut John ! Ça va ? »

Il alla les accueillir et les embrassa. Elles devaient être lycéennes.

« Putain, John, qu’est-ce que c’est que cette horreur ? »

Elle désignait le squelette qui grimaça.

« Je suis content que tu le remarques ! C’est Sans, mon monstre !

– Waouh, il t’appartient ? »

Sans soupira légèrement. Apparemment, tout ce que voulait le barman, c’était se servir de lui comme d’un outil de séduction, ce qui n’était pas plus mal, ça lui permettait d’avoir du temps pour concocter un plan. Finalement, il était peut-être chanceux.

« Dis, dis, je peux prendre une photo avec lui ?

– Non surtout pas ! » Il chuchota pour que le squelette ne l’entendît pas : « Il est recherché. Faut pas qu’on sache qu’il est ici. Tu feras passer le mot, promis ?

– Ouais, s’tu veux. Mais de toute façon, qui viendrait le chercher ici ? répliqua l’adolescente.

– C’est ce que je me dis » rit le jeune homme.

Une des quatre lycéennes s’approcha un peu plus du monstre.

« C’est vraiment un squelette ? Mais comment ça fait pour manger ?

– Et pour baiser ? renchérit une autre en explosant de rire.

– C’est magique, se vanta de savoir le barman.

– Incroyable. Dis, ça peut pas enlever ses vêtements pour voir ?

– Pour te faire plaisir » sourit-il. Il se tourna vers Sans : « Allez, t’as entendu non ? Déshabille-toi, ces demoiselles sont intéressées !

– Attends, ça comprend ce qu’on dit ? intervint une des filles.

– Ouais. Enfin, je crois. Tu sais, toi, Marc ? »

Celui-ci soupira d’exaspération.

« Évidemment que ça comprend ce qu’on dit. Tu crois qu’on a fait la grande guerre contre qui ? Des macaques ?

– Enfin, qu’importe ! »

Une des adolescentes souleva le tee-shirt de Sans. Celui-ci réagit instantanément. Sa main s’abattit sur la sienne pour qu’elle le lâchât et son œil s’illumina d’une aura bleue menaçante. S’il avait pu, l’humaine aurait déjà été envoyée à l’autre bout de la pièce. La fille, effrayée, hurla.

« John, ton monstre est qu’un animal mal élevé !

– Du calme ! Sans, regarde ça. »

Dans sa main, il tenait la télécommande.

« Tu t’en souviens, non ? Si tu veux pas qu’on t’aide à te déshabiller, fais-le toi-même et tout de suite ! »

Dans le bar, de plus en plus de personnes étaient arrivées. À présent, une bonne dizaine d’humains entourait le squelette. Ils s’extasiaient. Le maître des lieux secouait dangereusement la télécommande. Sans serra les dents. Il se demanda encore une fois où étaient ses amis. Il pensa qu’il aimerait bien retourner une journée en arrière. Il sentit sa respiration, toujours difficile, se demanda combien de temps il allait réussir à survivre, combien de temps Papyrus survivrait à un tel traitement. Comprit qu’il n’avait pas de temps.

Et les rires grossissaient, grossissaient, l’entraînant, le submergeant, pour finalement le noyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée Sans, ça aurait pu plus ou moins bien se passer si te regarder suffisait à satisfaire leur curiosité. Malheureusement, tu es un animal pour eux et tout ce qu’ils voudront faire, c’est prouver leur supériorité en t’humiliant.


	14. Même si tu ne le veux pas, tu continues de l'abandonner

Lorsque Gaster avait appris la disparition de son fils, sa première pensée s’était dirigée vers Frisk, elle qui pouvait tout arranger avec son pouvoir de reset. Elle ne l’avait utilisé qu’une fois, parce que sa première tentative pour les sortir de l’Underground avait échouée. Elle avait donc recommencé la timeline, et cette fois-ci, elle avait réussi à détruire la barrière. Puis la réalité était retombée sur le scientifique, écrasant ses espoirs : l’enfant avait perdu ses pouvoirs.

Depuis qu’ils avaient quitté l’Underground, le scientifique avait commencé à étudier les effets que le mur magique avait eus sur leur organisme. Comment une simple humaine telle que Frisk s’était-elle retrouvée à pouvoir user de sauvegardes ? Une fois la barrière détruite, l’humaine était redevenue une simple humaine et les monstres, de simples monstres, sans barre de vie, sans écran de combat. C’est ce phénomène qu’étudiait Gaster. Mais à quoi cela servait-il ? À qui ? En attendant, son fils était introuvable, et lui, complètement inutile.

C’était étonnant que la disparition de Sans l’atteignît autant. Le scientifique était convaincu qu’il lui était arrivé quelque chose – il n’inquiéterait jamais inutilement son frère – mais était-ce si important ? Finalement, ce squelette n’était qu’un monstre parmi les monstres, qui le détestait et qui refusait de le voir. Cependant, Gaster découvrit à ce moment-là qu’il n’avait jamais voulu ça, qu’il le regrettait amèrement et surtout, qu’il était trop tard.

Il avait voulu aider à le chercher, mais il ne connaissait rien de son fils ; il ne l’avait pas vu depuis des années. Ses amis et son frère étaient beaucoup plus informés et ce sont finalement vers eux que les policiers se sont tournés. Le scientifique s’était alors contenté de se laisser submerger par les remords.

Mais aujourd’hui, il peut réparer ses erreurs. Il sait qu’il ne rattrapera jamais le temps perdu, et que même s’il fait tout pour, il est possible que Sans ne lui pardonne jamais. Cependant, il ne fera pas deux fois la même faute. Cette fois-ci, il n’abandonnera pas.

Renouer des liens est plus difficile que ce qu’il avait imaginé. Très vite, dès que Sans a retrouvé l’usage de la parole, il s’est imposé une tension entre eux deux. Gaster visite son fils trois fois par jour ; son fils voudrait juste ne pas le voir. Il déteste être manipulé et, forcément, le scientifique le fait régulièrement pour vérifier l’évolution de ses blessures. Il était même arrivé que Sans le repousse fermement, lui disant qu’il allait très bien et que ça guérirait tout seul. Sur son visage, Gaster avait nettement perçu ce sentiment qui étreint parfois son fils, ce sentiment qui dit que plus rien n’a d’importance, que finalement, ce n’est pas la peine de se battre, qu’il faut laisser tomber, laisser tomber la vie. Son sang n’avait fait qu’un tour et il avait refusé de s’en aller, pas temps qu’il ne l’avait pas soigné. Grillby avait dû intervenir avant que la dispute n’éclate trop violemment.

Le scientifique veut que Sans aille mieux, mais il a l’impression que sa seule présence le fait souffrir. Il ferait mieux de partir, alors. Cependant, c’était l’abandonner une nouvelle fois, non ? Ce serait reproduire la même erreur. Que doit-il faire, alors ?

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais son fils cherche à cacher au barman et à lui qu’il fait beaucoup d’effort pour marcher de nouveau normalement. Selon ses dires, il passe son temps assis à la fenêtre, à observer l’extérieur – en prenant soin de se cacher. Pourtant, ses énormes progrès prouvent qu’il fait tous les jours les exercices que le scientifique lui a montrés. Et il y a cette lueur dans ses pupilles, cette lueur noire que même Grillby ne connaît pas et qui les inquiète. C’est maintenant que Gaster doit à tout prix rester près de son fils, pour le soutenir, même si cela exaspère ce dernier. Comme à présent.

« C’est bon ?

– Il faut juste que je vérifie ton taux de magie. »

Sans soupire mais lui tend tout de même son âme. Sa magie a du mal à revenir, au point que le squelette est toujours incapable d’invoquer un simple os. Le scientifique cherche actuellement une solution, mais pour l’instant, il ne sait pas quoi proposer, sinon attendre.

« J’ai fini. »

L’âme réintègre le corps de son fils ; celui-ci se met debout. Au même instant, ils entendent la porte d’entrée se fermer.

« C’est Grillby ! »

Les deux squelettes rejoignent le barman dans le salon.

« Bien passé ?

– Oui. Et de votre côté ? La magie de Sans a évolué ? »

Celui-ci hausse les épaules.

« Toujours pas, soupire Gaster.

– Tu as vu mon frère ?

– Oui, il est passé.

– Il allait bien ?

– Oui, ça allait. Tu manges avec nous, Gaster ?

– Merci, mais je vais rentrer.

– Tiens, Sans. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir. »

Le squelette prend ce que Grillby lui tend. C’est une bouteille de ketchup. Il passe un doigt sur l’étiquette, sourit. Ça fait longtemps qu’il n’en avait pas vu, en bouteille en tout cas. Puisqu’on lui avait plusieurs fois jeté à la figure des restes où il y avait cette sauce, et les clients riaient : « Ça bouffe ça un monstre, non ? » On se passait son âme de main en main, pour la voir, elle qui était si différente de la leur : « Ça fait quoi si j’appuie là ? » Et le squelette, dénudé, sans âme, les os recouverts de déchets, impuissant, serrait les dents tendit que les humains hurlaient de joie, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus nombreux, parce que c’était drôle, c’était drôle de le détruire.

Un bruit brusque le fait sursauter. Il se rend compte d’où il est, recommence à respirer. À ses pieds, la bouteille de ketchup s’est brisée et des morceaux de verre se sont éparpillés dans toutes les directions.

« Ça va, Sans ? s’inquiète Grillby.

– Oui je… je suis désolé, je vais nettoyer ça.

– Non, je m’en occupe. Éloigne-toi un peu, tu vas te blesser. »

Sans va pour l’arrêter, il tend la main, mais il se rend compte que celle-ci tremble affreusement. Alors, dans un sursaut, il la cache, il ne veut pas qu’on la voie. Gaster le remarque, comme il remarque que tout son corps grelotte et qu’il transpire abondamment. Il s’approche de lui, avance ses mains pour le prendre dans ses bras mais s’arrête. Son fils le repoussera sûrement. Indécis, il recule et ne fait rien, le laissant trembloter seul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Même si tu ne le veux pas, tu continues de l’abandonner. Tu as de gros efforts à faire toi aussi, Gaster.  
> N’hésite pas à commenter ^^


	15. Ce sang qui s'écoule

Ça avait empiré. Le monstre pensait que, petit à petit, son corps s’habituerait un minimum à l’anti-magie et qu’il pourrait de nouveau avoir des idées cohérentes. Ce n’était pas le cas. Au contraire, au fil des jours, il semblait perdre à chaque fois un peu plus de ses forces. Son crâne était devenu un bourdonnement permanent ; il avait souvent des temps d’absence, n’importe quand, lors de moments où il sombrait dans des ténèbres froides où il finirait par ne plus pouvoir sortir.

John continuait de le faire « travailler » au bar. Il servait d’animation, et les humains ne semblaient jamais se lasser de lui. Ils posaient des questions, voulaient voir, voulaient toucher. Un concours de lancer de couteaux avait été organisé, les plaies ne s’étaient toujours pas refermées. Dans ses temps de conscience, Sans s’occupait de les soigner. Son « maître » avait eu la bonté de lui laisser de l’eau pour se laver et boire, un seau pour ses besoins et de lui donner trois fois par jour un repas convenable. Heureusement, sinon, il serait déjà poussière.

Il cherchait toujours un moyen de fuir. Il notait tous les détails possibles dans sa tête, mais n’avait plus la force de les retenir. Il gardait pourtant espoir. Il devait bien y avoir une faille, le barman était trop stupide pour avoir pensé à tout… C’est ce à quoi il songeait lorsque Marc déboula en sueur et en sang dans le bar. John se précipita vers lui.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Bon sang…

– La ferme, le coupa-t-il, j’suis pas venu ici pour qu’tu joues la mère avec moi ! Sers-moi ! »

Le barman jeta un regard inquiet vers les tables de son bar.

« Marc, chuchota-t-il, tu fais peur aux clients.

– Ah ouais ? » Un sourire mauvais barra son visage et il vociféra en se tournant vers les consommateurs : « Qu’est-ce que j’en ai à foutre ? S’ils sont pas contents, ils ont qu’à l’dire ! »

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Sans.

« Tiens, ton chien est de sorti ? » grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Le monstre, debout, ne put s’empêcher de prendre une position défensive. L’humain avait focalisé toute son attention sur lui, et il n’aimait pas ça.

« Combien pour que tu l’détaches et que j’me batte contre lui ? »

John mit quelques instants à comprendre qu’il s’adressait à lui.

« Quoi ? Non ! Tu vas le tuer !

– Je paie donc c’est bon, non ? C’est l’principe même de tes « jeux ». Tu crois qu’j’suis pas au courant pour le lancer de poignards et tout le reste ? »

Le squelette assistait au débat en silence mais de plus en plus anxieux. Le barman sembla hésiter puis, face au regard noir de son ami, il céda : « D’accord, mais si tu le tues, tu me le repaies, hein ? Et avec les intérêts, ça me rapporte un max quand même.

– Vendu. »

La salle, jusque-là interdite, s’emplit soudainement de cris :

« Vingt sur Marc !

– Et moi cinquante !

– Déconnez pas ! C’est un monstre magique face à lui ! Soixante sur le monstre ! »

Le bruit s’amplifiait en même temps que les mises. John s’approcha du squelette, la télécommande à la main.

« Si tu tentes de t’enfuir, j’hésiterai pas, OK ? En attendant, t’as intérêt à gagner. OK ? » Et comme Sans ne répondait pas : « OK ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Bon chien. »

Le monstre serra les poings de rage contenue mais ne broncha pas.

Le barman passa derrière lui et, soudainement, l’emprise autour de son cou lâcha. Incrédule, il porta ses doigts à sa nuque, qui lui revinrent légèrement ensanglantée. Cependant, le poids de la chaîne avait disparu et il se sentait enfin libéré.

S’il arrivait à gagner contre l’humain, peut-être que la stupeur que cela créerait lui permettrait de fuir… C’était envisageable, surtout que l’homme en question était déjà blessé. Puis, un détail le frappa. Marc était ensanglanté, oui, mais ce n’était pas son sang.

Autour des deux adversaires, un cercle humain s’était formé. On avait déplacé les tables pour faire de la place. Marc enfila des poings américains. Il prenait Sans très au sérieux. Le squelette s’était mis en garde. Il n’avait pas le droit à l’erreur. John, derrière le comptoir, donna le signal : « C’est parti ! »

Directement, Marc attaqua le monstre. Celui-ci se jeta sur le côté pour l’éviter. L’instant d’après, il était debout, face à son adversaire, et esquivait péniblement les coups de l’humain.

Il avait été trop optimiste. Son corps était faible et sa magie toujours inaccessible, il n’avait aucune chance de battre l’homme et donc de s’enfuir. L’unique objectif qu’il gardait, c’était de rester en vie.

« Bah alors ? J’ai pas payé pour ça, moi ! Donne-moi un vrai combat, monstre ! » s’agaça Marc.

Il s’en prit aux jambes de Sans mais celui-ci bondit en arrière avant de rouler sur le côté pour esquiver un autre coup. Il était à bout de souffle. Il se releva avec peine pour éviter une autre attaque mais l’humain écrasa de tout son poids avec sa botte un des pieds nus du squelette pour l’empêcher de fuir.

Dans un sourire glacial, il lui susurra : « Je t’ai eu ! »

Le métal vint rencontrer son orbite gauche. Il n’y eut aucune résistante. L’os se fissura puis se brisa. Une partie du crâne explosa.

Le monstre était encore debout il y a un instant, pourtant, lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il était à terre et les humains s’étaient approchés pour l’observer. Deux voix étaient plus fortes que les autres, John reprochant à Marc de l’avoir tué, Marc disant que c’était de sa faute, il était trop faible.

Le bruit était insupportable. Le squelette serra les dents. Il porta une main tremblante vers le haut de son crâne mais ne rencontra que le vide. Et comme si elle avait attendu ce moment, la douleur se manifesta violemment, tout devint rouge. Sans hurla.

* * *

 Papyrus hurla. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers lui, mais il ne le remarqua pas. Il n’y avait que cette souffrance, dévastatrice, qu’il savait ne pas être la sienne, alors qu’il aurait pourtant préféré que cela soit le cas.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » s’inquiéta Undyne.

Elle essaya de le prendre dans ses bras mais le squelette restait plié en deux. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler et il serrait son tee-shirt, au niveau de la poitrine. La douleur se fit plus forte, se répandit dans tout son corps, l’empêchant de respirer, agitant compulsivement ses membres.

« Papyrus ! C’est moi, Undyne ! Reprends-toi ! »

Alphys, jusque-là restée un peu à l’écart, s’approcha. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« Papyrus, tu-tu fais une crise de panique. Ne-ne t’inquiète pas, concentre-toi sur-sur ton souffle et-et ça ira mieux. »

Le monstre, incapable de parler, secoua la tête. Non, ce n’était pas ça, pas une crise de panique, non, elles ne comprenaient pas, c’était, c’était…

« Il ne se calme pas… murmura la femme reptile à l’attention de la garde.

– Occupe-toi de lui, j’appelle Gaster. »

Le scientifique vint le plus vite possible. Les deux amies avaient réussi à asseoir Papyrus mais ses tremblements ne s’étaient pas arrêtés, sa respiration restait douloureuse et ses sanglots ne s’étaient pas taris. Il n’avait pas prononcé un mot.

Gaster se mit à genoux devant lui et d’une voix calme lui demanda ce qu’il se passait. Son fils ouvrit la bouche, gémit. Son âme brillait d’un éclat sombre. Il réussit enfin à prononcer d’une voix rauque : « C’est Sans… C’est Sans, il… il souffre… »

(<https://www.deviantart.com/naarci/art/The-link-that-unites-them-814358961?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569312817>)

Et pendant un instant, c’était comme si devant eux se tenait vraiment Sans. C’était incroyable les ressentis que partageaient les deux frères.

Peu de monstres croyaient en les délires de Papyrus mais Gaster n’y croyait pas, il en était convaincu. Cela ne permettait pas de savoir où le squelette se trouvait mais cela prouvait qu’il restait de l’espoir.

« Sans souffre, répéta-t-il.

– Oui, beaucoup… geint-il.

– Ça signifie qu’il est vivant, Papyrus. Il est vivant ! »

Papyrus hocha la tête mais fondit tout de même en larmes. Le scientifique le prit dans ses bras. Il l’avait vu sombrer petit à petit, et il ne doutait pas que c’était le reflet de ce que vivait Sans. Il espérait que celui-ci pouvait lui aussi sentir le lien qui l’unissait avec son frère, pour qu’il sût qu’ils le cherchaient, qu’il ne devait pas abandonner. Cependant, il était possible qu’avec la souffrance qu’il endurait, il ignorât son existence même.

Une autre chose l’inquiétait. Papyrus ressentait plus ou moins les émotions de son frère. Jusqu’à présent, il partageait son calvaire, mais aussi un maigre espoir. Que se passerait-il lorsque Sans perdrait cet espoir ? Gaster serait-il capable de relever Papyrus ? Et surtout, si Sans mourrait, Papyrus en survivrait-il ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’énorme blessure de Sans est venue assez rapidement après son arrivée au bar. On peut remercier Marc pour sa joyeuse intervention u.u  
> Le fameux lien qui unit Sans et Papyrus… C’est grâce à lui que Papyrus peut affirmer que Sans est vivant. Il n’est pas anodin, c’est pourquoi peu de monstres croient aux dires de Papyrus. Ce lien, inutile pour retrouver et donc sauver Sans, s’est tout de même révélé très utile par moment ! À découvrir plus tard ;)  
> N’hésite pas à commenter ^^


	16. Le lien qui les unit

« Sans va mieux. »

Grillby a failli renverser du lait à côté du verre. D’ordinaire, lorsque Papyrus vient au bar, il ne prononce pas un mot. Aujourd’hui, le barman a bien remarqué qu’il se tient plus droit et que ses traits reflètent un peu moins de tristesse, mais il n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’il sourirait. Pourtant, à cet instant, le squelette est bien gai.

Ces mots, « Sans va mieux », auraient pu apaiser l’homme de feu, mais ce n’est pas vraiment le cas. Il fréquente son ami tous les jours, il le voit passer des heures à fixer l’extérieur à travers la vitre de la fenêtre, en silence, à fumer cigarette sur cigarette, beaucoup trop, il sait son mal être par rapport à sa magie qui ne revient pas et surtout, il a peur de cet air sombre qui s’installe dans ses pupilles et se répand dans son âme. Alors il a du mal à croire aux mots du petit frère.

Pourtant, s’il l’affirme, c’est que cela doit être vrai. L’affinité que les deux squelettes partage est incroyable. Gaster est persuadé qu’il ne marche que dans un sens, parce que Sans souffrirait trop pour la ressentir, mais Grillby n’est pas de cet avis. Il est sûr que son ami n’a pas conscience de son existence, mais il est aussi possible qu’il l’influence sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Le barman le connaît trop bien pour ne pas remarquer que son comportement avec son père a changé. Auparavant, quoi qu’il se serait passé, jamais, au grand jamais, il n’aurait laissé celui-ci l’aider, de quelque manière que ce soit, mais il a changé, grâce à son frère.

Pendant ces un an, le père et le fils, qui entretenaient jusqu’alors une simple relation froidement respectueuse, se sont rapprochés au point de créer des rapports profonds. Papyrus aurait inconsciemment transmis ses sentiments envers Gaster à Sans. Évidemment, ce n’est qu’une hypothèse qui ne repose sur pas grand-chose. Il en a une deuxième, plus concrète.

Il ne sait pas comment Sans est revenu jusqu’au village des monstres. Peut-être était-il finalement enfermé juste à côté, mais s’il était à des kilomètres et des kilomètres ? Aucun humain n’a contacté Asgore pour le prévenir qu’il avait croisé un squelette, il a donc évité les habitations et les villes. Il n’avait pas de carte, et était incapable de se téléporter. Dans ce cas-là, comment s’était-il guidé, sinon en suivant son instinct, qui n’est autre que le lien qui l’unit avec son frère ?

Papyrus est extraordinaire. Sa simple existence a sauvé celui qui lui est cher. Aujourd’hui, Sans fait beaucoup d’efforts essentiellement pour lui. Grillby aimerait tant le lui dire, comme il aimerait tant être aussi utile à Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je décris souvent Grillby comme « l’aide silencieuse ». Cependant, il est lui-même persuadé de ne pas être utile. Détrompe-toi, mon cher ! Tu te casses toujours la tête pour aider au mieux ton ami, tu fais tout ce qui est en tout pouvoir et ça marche. Heureusement que tu es là pour lui.  
> N’hésite pas à commenter ^^


	17. Parce que j’ai cessé d’exister ce jour-là

(<https://www.deviantart.com/naarci/art/What-happened-to-his-eyes-827603889>)

Il y avait un bruit insupportable. Le monstre mit quelques instants à comprendre que c’était lui, c’était sa voix, qui emplissait son crâne. Il voulut se lever mais se retrouva à quatre pattes. Une de ses mains se tenait devant l’immense blessure, comme si elle essayait de retenir le sang qui ne cessait de s’écouler. Il avait l’impression de sentir sa vie partir. Entre deux respirations saccadées, un nom lui vint : « Papyrus ».

« Tu vois ? Il est pas mort, ton truc. Putain, comment un squelette peut autant saigner ?

– Tu te fous de moi ? Il en a plus pour longtemps grâce à toi !

– Oh, ça va, t’savais très bien c’qui allait s’passer mais t’as accepté !

– Je t’avais dit de faire attention, bordel !

– T’as vraiment cru qu’j’allais retenir mes coups, p’t-être ? »

Avant que les deux amis ne se missent à se battre, un homme se plaça entre eux. Il se baissa au niveau de Sans pour l’observer ; ce dernier recula vivement.

« Je peux te le réparer, si tu veux. »

Le barman bondit sur place.

« Vraiment ?! Je veux bien ! Enfin, hésita-t-il, pour combien ?

– Je te le fais gratos, sourit malicieusement Olivier.

– Sérieux ?! s’exclama-t-il, ravi.

– Attends, intervint Marc, t’es juste vétérinaire, comment tu peux…

– C’est pas toi qui disais que les monstres sont comme des animaux ? »

Marc grogna mais n’ajouta rien de plus. John tapa dans ses mains.

« Faisons vite ! Marc, occupe-toi du bar pendant que je règle ça !

– Quoi ?

– De quoi t’as besoin ? enchaîna le plus jeune en ignorant son camarade.

– Je vais te faire une liste. T’as une trousse de soin, pour commencer ?

– Euh… J’ai des pansements. »

Derrière lui, Marc leva les yeux au ciel. Le vétérinaire ne se débattit pas de son sérieux.

« Alors donne-moi de l’alcool et des torchons propres. Vraiment propres. Et après, file à la pharmacie.

– OK ! »

Olivier prit Sans par le bras et le souleva. Celui-ci luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans l’inconscience. Le barman les guida dans la pièce du squelette et, une fois que le vétérinaire lui eut indiqué ce qu’il lui fallait, il partit. Une fois seuls, Olivier se tourna vers le monstre.

« Comment je peux te soigner ? »

Sans desserra les dents, laissant du sang s’échapper de sa bouche, et réussit à prononcer :

« … Magie… »

L’humain se tourna vers la bouteille d’alcool et les morceaux de tissu que John lui avait apportés.

« Sauf que ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce dont tu me parles, c’est de l’anti-magie et ça va pas arranger nos affaires. Tu vas te laisser faire. »

Il l’obligea à s’allonger et à enlever sa main de devant la blessure. Pour être sûr qu’il ne bougeât pas, il s’assit sur lui et bloqua ses bras. Puis, il commença par verser l’alcool. Sans sursauta sous la brûlure. Il glapit, sentit la douleur tendre tous ses membres, puis sa conscience s’évaporer petit à petit.

« C’est bien, tu t’en sors bien… »

Le vétérinaire appliqua les torchons contre le crâne, espérant arrêter le saignement. Le squelette était toujours éveillé, mais il ne sentait plus rien. Une partie de lui-même avait disparu dans ses souvenirs, près de Papyrus, avec ses amis, les habitants, la fête lorsqu’ils avaient découvert le ciel pour la première fois, la vraie neige, les étoiles, la chaleur du soleil… Lentement, il perdit pied.

* * *

Cela dura longtemps. Le monstre flottait entre conscience et inconscience. Il sentait son corps brûler et s’entendait gémir sans vraiment réaliser que c’était lui. Olivier, celui qui s’occupait de lui, était souvent là, même s’il ne s’en rendait pas compte. Rêve et réalité devenaient un tout qu’il n’arrivait pas à différencier. Il avait mal, avait chaud, il se battait, se laissait aller, coulait. Il ne bougeait pas. Le vétérinaire avait demandé à ce qu’il eût un matelas, et une couette. Il lui injectait un peu moins d’anti-magie pour permettre à son corps de se soigner seul. De toute façon, dans son état, il était incapable de produire une simple attaque.

Il lui parlait parfois. Sans ne savait plus de quoi, mais sur le moment, il lui répondait. Olivier passait son temps à fumer et il finit par proposer une cigarette au squelette quand celui-ci commença à aller mieux, au bout de quinze jours. Il était engourdi, son corps douloureux, mais il arrivait à rester éveillé. Il détesta la première bouffée mais cela lui permit d’oublier un peu la souffrance alors finalement, ils prirent l’habitude de fumer tous les deux en silence, assis côte à côte sur le lit.

Au bout de trois semaines, la fièvre avait diminué et Sans commençait à fixer anxieusement la porte. Il savait que bientôt, John la franchirait pour l’embarquer dans son bar de fous. Il s’était passé trop de temps sans qu’il n’y aillât, ce n’était plus qu’une question de jours à présent pour que l’enfer recommençât.

Le monstre prit une longue bouffée de la cigarette avant de l’écraser. Il soupira, laissant la fumée s’élever. Puis il se pencha vers Olivier.

« Vas-y. »

Le vétérinaire enleva consciencieusement le bandage qui entourait son visage. Puis, il passa un doigt sur la fissure créée dans l’os, faisant sursauter Sans.

« … C’est encore sensible » remarqua l’humain.

Le squelette s’éloigna de lui, portant la main à sa blessure.

« Ça te fait un grand trou en tout cas. Mais ça m’a l’air soigné.

– … Ouais. »

Il se cala comme il put contre le mur, la chaîne autour de son cou le gênant.

« C’est grâce à moi que tu es vivant » lança soudainement Olivier.

Le monstre se tourna vers lui, surpris.

« Tu pourrais me remercier, ajouta-t-il.

– Euh… Merci ?

– Non, tu ne comprends pas. La question, c’est : comment comptes-tu me remercier ? »

Le monstre n’aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il appréciait Olivier, il était ici le seul à le considérer comme un être vivant. Cependant, il était vrai que, dans ce bar, le danger pouvait venir de n’importe où.

« J’ai rien qui puisse t’intéresser » lança-t-il, méfiant.

L’humain, toujours assis sur le matelas, posa ses bras sur ses genoux pliés.

« Tu vois, la guerre qui a opposé les humains aux monstres remonte à quelques générations. Pourtant, il restait des monstres à la surface, avant que toi et tous tes copains ne remontiez à votre tour. Tu sais comment c’est possible ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il s’était discrètement éloigné, autant que la chaîne le lui permettait. Olivier continua sans en tenir compte.

« Nous n’avions pas enfermé tous les monstres dans l’Underground. Nous en avions gardés assez pour qu’ils puissent se reproduire et que nous puissions faire un élevage. Mais avec le temps, nous en avions de moins en moins et les derniers étaient si faibles qu’ils sont morts bien vite. Tu comprends, Sans ? J’étais si content quand j’ai su que vous étiez de retour. Notre commerce allait pouvoir recommencer ! »

Le squelette avait envie de vomir. Pourquoi lui racontait-il ça ? Mais tout prenait sens : son savoir sur les monstres, sa possession du fil blanc, et le reste.

« Qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » cracha-t-il.

Olivier le regarda d’un air moqueur.

« Tu es intelligent Sans, et tu as très bien deviné ce que je voulais. » Celui-ci s’était levé. Son œil brillait d’un éclat bleu. Face à lui, le rictus de l’humain s’agrandit. « Mais puisque tu tiens tant à ce que je le dise à voix haute… Chez nous, les humains, on appelle ça payer en nature. Mais chez vous, les monstres, vous appelez peut-être ça _payer en magie_  ? » Il sourit largement. « Puisque ça marche essentiellement avec de la magie, n’est-ce pas ? Tu comprends pourquoi j’ai diminué les doses d’anti-magie, Sans ? »

Il lui renvoya un regard glacé alors que ses membres étaient tendus à l’extrême, prêts à réagir. Le vétérinaire se mit debout et épousseta son pantalon.

« Allez, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles. T’as juste à te laisser faire. »

Il avança sa main vers lui.

« Ne me touche pas ! hurla-t-il.

– Pas la peine de crier, il n’y a personne. Personne pour te sauver. »

Le monstre concentra toute sa magie sur la chaîne qui le retenait et…

« C’est vain, et tu le sais.

– Ne t’approche pas !! »

Olivier ne tint pas compte de son ordre. Il tira sur la chaîne, entraînant le monstre et le fit tomber sur le matelas. Le squelette tenta de le repousser, de lui donner des coups, n’importe quoi, mais une seule main de l’humain suffisait à le retenir. De l’autre, il lui envoya une violente claque, brisant sa résistance. Il était si faible…

« Allez, il est temps que tu paies… »

Pourquoi les monstres étaient-ils partis de l’Underground ? Comment avaient-ils pu seulement croire qu’une entente avec les humains était possible ? Frisk était un être à part, le reste de l’humanité était à l’opposé de son pacifisme. Elle avait dû être exécutée pour servir d’exemple à l’heure qu’il était. Qu’était-il arrivé à Papyrus et aux autres ? Étaient-ils aussi réduits à cet état-là ?

Est-ce qu’un jour, ils pourraient tous se retrouver au même endroit et rire innocemment, comme avant ?

Si seulement il était le seul à endurer ça. Il aimerait tant prendre la douleur de tous, la porter pour eux, que son sacrifice servît à quelque chose, que ce ne fût pas juste un peu plus de poussière dans le vent, qu’ils fussent heureux, au moins eux. Au moins eux, puisque c’était trop tard pour lui.


	18. Ne me touche pas

Il fait noir. Grillby allume la lumière du couloir, se déchausse et enlève son manteau. Il avance jusqu’au salon où il découvre Sans, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, comme à son habitude.

« Salut, Sans. Je t’ai racheté des cigarettes si tu… »

Il s’arrête, observe un peu mieux. Son ami porte toujours autant de couches de vêtements. Ses mains dans les poches, la capuche enfoncée sur son crâne, seule une toute petite partie de son visage est visible. Dans une position inconfortable, il dort. C’est la première fois que le barman le voit se laisser aller comme ça. Ça le soulage. Papyrus a raison, il va mieux.

Lentement, pour éviter de le réveiller, Grillby approche. Il jette un coup d’œil dehors, à travers les rideaux. Est-ce que le squelette passe son temps à observer le ciel parce que cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne l’avait pas vu ? Il n’en sait rien, et n’aime pas y penser. Il le prend dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu’à son lit, qu’il lui prête depuis le premier jour.

Cela avait pris du temps de le convaincre d’accepter de se reposer dans la chambre plutôt que dans le salon. Ils ont dû s’y mettre à deux, Gaster l’aillant rejoint avant que Sans ne cède. Il est blessé, il faut qu’il dorme dans un vrai lit. Ce n’est pas le seul point qui a fait débat. L’homme de feu sent bien que son ami n’aime pas qu’ils s’occupent autant de lui, qu’ils lui paient la nourriture, les cigarettes et tout le reste. Le squelette a l’impression d’être un poids et s’excuse tout le temps. Pourtant, ce n’est pas le cas, et le barman ne sait pas comment le lui prouver. Au contraire, pour lui, Sans est…

Une lumière étrange interrompt ses pensées. Il baisse la tête pour découvrir une des pupilles de Sans briller, celle de son orbite éclatée. Elle éclaire l’obscurité d’un éclat bleu menaçant.

« S… »

L’instant d’après, il est à terre ; son ami aussi, loin de lui.

« San… »

« Ne me touche pas ! » hurle-t-il soudainement.

Il est recroquevillé sur lui-même et tremble affreusement. Grillby comprend qu’il est en plein délire. Il s’avance lentement vers lui.

« Ne t’approche pas !! »

Sans relève la tête, et étend vivement son bras, comme s’il voulait lancer une attaque. Son œil continue vainement de briller, l’âme étant toujours incapable de produire la moindre magie.

L’homme de feu s’arrête, mais il essaie de le rassurer :

« Sans, c’est moi, Grillby. Tu n’as rien à craindre… Tout va bien… »

(<https://www.deviantart.com/naarci/art/You-have-nothing-to-be-afraid-of-816031934>)

La pupille du squelette se pose enfin sur lui avant de lentement disparaître, remplacée par une petite lumière blanche, ainsi que sa jumelle dans son deuxième orbite.

« Grill… ?

– Oui, c’est moi. Tout va bien, répète-t-il.

– Je… je suis désolé… tellement désolé…

– Non, c’est moi qui suis désolé. Je n’aurais pas dû faire ça… »

Le barman veut s’approcher pour prendre son ami dans ses bras et faire cesser ses grelottements mais celui-ci le stoppe d’un mouvement de main.

« Non, non, c’est moi, je, je… Grillby.

– Oui ?

– Ne fais plus jamais ça. Je t’en supplie… »

La détresse de son ami est comme un coup. Évidemment qu’il ne va pas mieux.

« Je ne le ferai plus, c’est promis. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre directement en lien avec le dernier. Il va falloir remonter la pente maintenant.  
> N’hésite pas à commenter !


	19. La barrière

Le village des monstres était sous tension. Les habitants observaient d’un œil inquiet les nouveaux venus, des militaires. Personne n’osait sortir mais tous regardaient par la fenêtre les ouvriers humains qui s’activaient pour construire la barrière.

Leur roi ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il devait rassurer ses sujets, tout en saluant chaque tête inconnue, leur apprendre qui il était et leur donner des détails pour qu’ils pussent accomplir leur mission. En même temps, il devait vérifier l’avancée des travaux et essayer de trouver une solution pour Frisk. En effet, l’enfant qui les avait sauvés était une cible prioritaire pour les anti-monstres. Cela n’était pas récent mais depuis la disparition de Sans, tout était soudainement devenu plus dangereux. Le gouvernement humain avait proposé son aide, aide qu’Asgore avait accepté. Il y avait eu un grand débat avec tous les monstres. Comment fallait-il se protéger ? Par un contrôle des allées et venues, des caméras, des guerriers humains… ? Il y eut finalement un compromis : une barrière, avec des militaires qui remplaceraient les caméras. Quand Undyne avait su qu’en plus d’être enfermés comme du bétail, des hommes les surveilleraient, elle était entrée dans une rage folle. Sa rage n’avait toujours pas baissé depuis.

En plus de cela, Papyrus était régulièrement introuvable. Le contrat que les monstres avaient passé avec les humains leur accordait un statut légal mais ne leur permettait pas encore de voyager où bon leur semblait. Pourtant, le grand squelette ne s’en inquiétait guère et, dès qu’il le pouvait, il se lançait désespéramment à la recherche de son frère. Asgore soupira. Sans avait déjà disparu depuis trois mois, mais les recherches le concernant n’avançaient pas. Tout le monde pensait qu’il était mort et ça, Papyrus ne le supportait pas.

Dans le chaos de pensées qui martelait la tête du roi, il perçut soudainement une ombre fixe. C’était un monstre, qui se tenait très droit, et observait la construction de la barrière. Asgore s’approcha de lui.

« Gaster… »

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui un instant. Son visage n’exprimait aucune émotion. Il n’exprimait plus rien depuis trois mois. Lorsqu’il avait appris ce qui était arrivé à son fils, il n’avait pas réagi, pas versé une larme, mais il avait soudainement cessé d’exister. Asgore le voyait déambuler comme un automate entre la station de police et son laboratoire. Il faisait comme si de rien n’était mais son ami savait qu’il avait perdu pied.

(<https://www.deviantart.com/naarci/art/His-face-showed-any-emotion-817790540>)

Le roi se mit à côté de lui, ses yeux tournés vers les ouvriers humains. Il murmura :

« Je suis désolé.

– Pourquoi ? Rien de tout ceci n’est de votre faute.

– Alors ce n’est pas de la tienne non plus ! »

Le scientifique ne répondit pas. Il continuait d’observer les hommes travailler. Pendant quelques instants, seuls leurs cris et le bruit de leurs outils se firent entendre.

« Dire que Frisk nous a libérés de la barrière. Voilà que c’est nous qui demandons à ce qu’ils en construisent une autre » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Asgore baissa la tête. C’était effectivement douloureusement ironique. Cependant, il ne savait que faire.

« J’ai croisé Undyne, indiqua Gaster en se tournant vers lui, comme s’il remarquait enfin sa présence. Elle était en colère.

– Ah, c’est que… Je lui ai demandé de surveiller Papyrus. Elle n’a pas apprécié et elle est partie en claquant la porte.

– Je l’ai convaincue. »

Le roi sursauta.

« Vraiment ?

– Oui, je lui ai dit qu’il faut qu’elle s’en occupe puisqu’il se met en danger inutilement. Elle a grogné qu’elle le ferait, mais en tant qu’amie et qu’en aucun cas elle le « surveillerait ».

– Bien sûr » acquiesça-t-il.

Il soupira. Ils ne dirent plus un mot, se contentant d’observer la barrière grandir, les enfermant toujours un peu plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un couple dont j’ai très peu (pas ?) parlé jusqu’ici : les deux grands amis, Asgore et Gaster. On les retrouve dans le chapitre suivant !  
> N’hésite pas à commenter ^^


	20. N'oublie pas la faute que j'ai commise

Frisk souffle dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. La neige n’a cessé de tomber et la température stagne, laissant le blanc s’enraciner dans le paysage. Il ne fait pas encore jour mais déjà, l’enfant marche rapidement entre les habitations, prenant soin de ne pas glisser et saluant les personnes qu’elle croise, essentiellement des militaires.

Vite, elle est devant la maison qu’elle cherche et toque à la porte. Gaster, une tasse à la main, lui ouvre. Il la fait entrer. Dans la pénombre – la lumière étant éteinte – Frisk distingue la table à manger, où trois assiettes vides sont disposées, une pour Papyrus, une pour Gaster, et une pour Sans, « au cas où il revienne à l’heure du repas. » Cette vision serre toujours le cœur de l’enfant. Elle aussi, la disparition du squelette l’a atteinte profondément. Cependant, plutôt que de se laisser aller à la tristesse, elle a décidé de prendre soin du frère qui, lui, est incapable de se relever seul.

Ce dernier est assis devant l’un des couverts. Pour la saluer, il lui frotte amicalement les cheveux, en silence. Son père, debout dans un coin de la cuisine, finit son café.

« On y va, Papyrus ? Allons acheter des croissants. »

Il hoche la tête, se lève difficilement et va revêtir un manteau de couleur sombre par-dessus ses habits noirs.

« Tu viens avec nous ? demande l’enfant au scientifique.

– Non, merci. J’ai à faire. »

Ils sortent ensemble et Gaster regarde les deux s’éloigner sous la neige, l’humaine tenant la main de son fils, l’obligeant ainsi à avancer. Lorsqu’ils ont disparu, il soupire puis se met en route.

Il traverse le village qui se réveille dans le froid matinal et atteint finalement le centre où un bâtiment plus grand que les autres sert de château au roi. Il n’entre pas par la porte principale mais par une plus discrète, dans un coin. Elle mène dans une petite pièce emplie de fleurs avec, en son milieu, une table ronde. Là, Asgore l’attend.

« Bonjour Gaster ! J’ai préparé du thé et des gâteaux. Je suis sûr que tu n’as pas mangé.

– Effectivement. »

Ils s’installent autour de la table, le roi sert la boisson.

« Tu étais avec Papyrus ?

– Oui.

– Comment se porte-t-il ?

– Ça ne change pas. Il attend Sans. Heureusement que les autres sont là pour lui. »

Le souverain vérifie l’heure sur une pendule.

« Frisk a dû venir le chercher, non ?

– En effet. Après, c’est Undyne qui prend le relais.

– Puis Grillby. Puis toi.

– Hum. »

Il y a un silence. Puis, tout doucement, Asgore demande :

« Comment va Sans ? »

Son ami soupire et s’étend sur la chaise.

« Sa magie ne revient toujours pas. Par contre, il marche de mieux en mieux mais continue de nous cacher qu’il se rééduque seul. Et toujours pas un mot sur ce qui lui est arrivé. »

Le roi hoche la tête.

« Il a encore besoin de temps. Il faut lui en laisser, supplie le scientifique.

– Oui, je comprends. »

Il est délicat de cacher la présence de Sans. Si la nouvelle se répandait, le gouvernement humain l’apprendrait forcément et alors remettrait en question sa disparition. Cela pouvait avoir de graves conséquences diplomatiques, ils jouent avec le feu à ne pas le prévenir. Cependant, c’était nécessaire pour le squelette.

« Comment ça va, entre vous deux ?

– Pas terrible. Il m’en veut toujours autant, et je ne pense pas que ça changera. Le problème, c’est quand il refuse que je le soigne. »

Asgore acquiesce. Le scientifique continue :

« Depuis ce jour, il m’en a toujours affreusement voulu.

– Depuis ce jour… ? » répète son ami.

Gaster s’arrête, étonné.

« Je ne te l’ai jamais raconté ?

– C’est que tu ne me racontes pas grand-chose, sourit-il.

– Ou que tu oublies » répond-il sur le même ton.

Il prend une gorgée de thé.

« C’était quand Papyrus venait d’entrer à l’école. Je revenais déjà rarement à la maison. Tu t’en souviens ? C’était toi qui t’occupais d’eux. »

Le roi approuve tristement. Il avait essayé de convaincre le scientifique de passer moins de temps au laboratoire mais celui-ci avait décidé qu’il donnerait un avenir à ses enfants et pour ça, qu’il les libérerait de l’Underground. Il fallait donc qu’il travaillât beaucoup pour trouver une solution ; et que ses fils se débrouillassent seuls en attendant.

« Je n’étais pas au courant, continue Gaster, mais des monstres d’une dizaine d’années de plus que Papyrus s’en prenait physiquement à lui. C’était Sans qui le défendait. Mais à l’époque, la barre de vie existait encore, il n’avait donc qu’un point de vie et il n’avait pas beaucoup de magie.

« Ce jour-là, Papyrus avait demandé que je vienne le chercher à l’école. Il devait avoir peur, mais n’osait pas me le dire. J’étais en retard et quand je suis arrivé, Sans et lui étaient introuvables. Ces sales gamins les avaient acculés plus loin. Sans était à terre. Je me suis mis entre les deux groupes, et c’est comme ça que j’ai reçu ces blessures au visage. Je me demande encore si ces morveux se rendaient compte que si leurs attaques n’avaient pas touché moi, mais les enfants, ils les auraient tués.

« Enfin, après ça, je les ai vite maîtrisés. Après tout, ce n’était que des gosses. Mais c’est à partir de ce jour que Sans a arrêté d’aller à l’école, préférant apprendre en autodidacte, et qu’il a refusé de me voir. Papyrus aussi s’est petit à petit éloigné de moi, si bien qu’ils vivaient seuls, juste avec l’argent que je donnais au plus jeune quand il me rencontrait, une fois par mois. »

Il s’arrête, soupire.

« Tu… ne m’en avais jamais parlé, murmure son ami. Je croyais que les blessures sur ta tête étaient dues à une expérience qui avait mal tourné… »

Gaster touche du bout des doigts les fêlures qui coupent son crâne. Avec amertume, il rit :

« Évidemment que je ne t’en ai jamais parlé. J’en ai trop honte. » Il se prend la tête dans les mains. « Si tu avais vu, Asgore, le regard que Sans m’a lancé ce jour-là… Il contenait toute la haine du monde. Et je peux deviner ce qu’il signifie : « Tout ça, c’est à cause de toi. » Et il a raison. J’espère que jamais il ne me pardonnera. »

(<https://www.deviantart.com/naarci/art/My-loved-broken-family-828815923>)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin ! On sait d’où viennent les regrets de Gaster et pourquoi Sans le hait tant. Décidément, ils aiment les histoires compliquées//SBAM//  
> Eh oui, Papyrus a toujours le même emploi du temps u.u  
> Psss : ne dis pas à Sans qu’une troisième personne est au courant de son retour, il risque de tuer Gaster.  
> N’hésite pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


	21. La fumée de la cigarette s’élève toujours vers le ciel

Sans tombe lourdement au sol. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même, tenant de ses deux mains sa hanche, tendit que la chaleur de la douleur se répand avidement dans tout son être.

« Quel con… ! » jure-t-il entre ses dents.

Il prend une grande inspiration et oblige son corps à se détendre. Lorsque l’élancement commence à s’effacer, il s’assoit, essuie la sueur de son front et soupire. Chaque jour, il fait de longs exercices pour rééduquer sa hanche. Cependant, il est régulièrement trop violent avec lui-même, se faisant mal tout seul. Entre ce qu’il pense pouvoir faire et la réalité, il y a un gouffre.

Ses membres tremblent, il a besoin d’une cigarette. Il s’aide d’une chaise pour se lever et attrape le paquet qui est sur la table. Il fait glisser dans sa main la dernière. Il soupire une nouvelle fois. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il avait déjà fini la cartouche. Il n’arrête pas de fumer lui qui, il n’y a pas si longtemps, n’avait jamais touché à ce poison. Il serre les poings. Chaque fois qu’il en prend une, il se souvient de comment il a commencé, et toutes les émotions de l’époque le submerge de nouveau. N’y pense pas, se répète-t-il comme un mantra.

Il attrape un briquet, allume la cigarette et l’odeur nauséabonde se répand dans la pièce. Il entrouvre la fenêtre et s’assoit sur le rebord. Le vent hivernal glisse sur lui, mais les couches d’habits qu’il porte en permanence l’empêchent de sentir quoique ce soit. Il inspire et expire la fumée sans vraiment s’en rendre compte, dans un état second, la fatigue l’envahissant. Il tourne la tête vers le couloir plongé dans le noir et, malgré lui, dans les ténèbres, il retrouve ces sensations qu’il déteste tant.

Il y a la chaîne autour de son cou, les blessures qui déforment ses os et que son corps est incapable de soigner. Il y a l’anti-magie, ce liquide violet, qui l’empêche de bien respirer comme de bien digérer, qui supprime ses pensées. Les vertiges. Le bruit des consommateurs, les rires, le verre qu’on explose sur son crâne, ses cris, à lui. La peur qui tétanise, plie-en-deux, empêche de bouger, tu ne peux rien faire. La douleur, violente, le rouge, le rouge, partout, qui emporte la conscience, qui te laisse étendu dans le noir, le noir total, encore une fois. L’odeur de la bouffe, de l’alcool, du vomi, de tes propres défections et de la cigarette. La fumée qui s’élève dans la petite pièce humide, il n’y a aucune fenêtre. L’humain, à côté, qui sourit gentiment « Tu te sens mieux ». Il te soigne. Tu penses pouvoir lui faire confiance, tu apprécies sa compagnie silencieuse, vous ne vous dîtes rien. Puis, dans les larmes, dans la haine et la peine, dans la honte, dans le dégoût grandissant pour les hommes, mais surtout pour toi-même, toi qui es incapable de te protéger, tu te rends compte que ça n’a jamais existé, que c’était du vent. Parce que tout ce que tu peux faire, c’est serrer les dents, parce que tout ce que tu peux faire, c’est attendre, parce que tout ce que tu peux faire, c’est abandonner ta vie, toi qui n’es rien.

Alors plus rien n’a de sens. Il y a les humiliations, les coups, les viols. Encore et encore et encore. Toujours. Puisque tu n’es que ça. Ce n’est plus la peine de résister.

Le squelette ferme les yeux. Il est dans un état lamentable. Ils ont beau diminuer les doses d’anti-magie, ce produit le bouffe. Il n’y a pas que ça. Ce n’est pas grave. Les monstres sont sortis de l’Underground, ils rêvaient tous du soleil, des étoiles et des océans. Ils rêvaient même d’une entente avec les humains, de projets qu’ils pourraient réaliser ensemble mais voilà, ce n’était qu’un rêve. Oui, ils ont bien rêvé, pendant trois ans. Puis ils ont été attrapés, enfermés, torturés.

Les autres monstres étaient-ils dans les environs ou avaient-ils été envoyés dans d’autres pays ? Est-ce que ses amis vivaient la même chose que lui, ou pire ? Combien d’entre eux étaient déjà morts ?

Sans expire la fumée de la cigarette. Il n’a plus la force de se battre. De toute façon, il est trop tard, son corps est en train de mourir, il le sent. Il sombre de plus en plus souvent dans l’inconscience, pendant de plus en plus de temps. Il n’a plus d’espoir, il ne reverra jamais le ciel. Ça n’a pas d’importance.

Il suffit de se laisser tomber.

Le bruit des clefs dans la serrure de la porte d’entrée le sort de sa léthargie. Il détache enfin ses pupilles du noir du couloir. Sa cigarette s’est éteinte. Il n’en a de toute façon plus envie. Il détend ses membres tétanisés et les fait craquer avant de rejoindre Grillby. Ce dernier s’est déchaussé et enlève son manteau humide.

« Il neige beaucoup ! s’exclame-t-il.

– Eh, on dirait bien.

– J’ai acheté pas mal de choses cette fois-ci. Que veux-tu manger ce midi ? Plutôt des légumes ? Ou alors… »

Tout en parlant, le barman s’active et amène les sacs de course dans la cuisine. Il n’a jamais été un grand bavard pourtant, il ne s’arrête pas quand il est avec Sans. Il fait la conversation pour deux, juste pour que le squelette ne se sente pas mal à l’aise. Celui-ci l’a compris et lui en est reconnaissant. À vrai dire, l’homme de feu a toujours agi pour son bien, depuis qu’il est revenu, et même avant. Il a toujours été son grand ami.

« Sans, tu m’écoutes ?

– Hum ?

– Je te disais que Gaster m’a prévenu qu’il allait passer ce soir, pour enlever le plâtre de ton bras.

– Cool, enfin. »

Les deux monstres s’installent à table. Ils parlent de tout et de rien, rient. Ils n’abordent surtout pas le passé proche du squelette et agissent comme s’ils ne s’étaient jamais séparés. Dehors, la neige continue de tomber. Comme ce jour-là.

Le monstre émergea de l’inconscience. Il se mit sur un coude, essaya de bouger mais la douleur l’arrêta. Son bras était cassé depuis la veille et c’était la raison pour laquelle il s’était évanoui. Le sang avait coagulé. Sa tête était lourde, il avait mal partout, il avait dormi à même le sol alors qu’il avait une couche. Où était-il d’ailleurs ? Sa vue était floue, il regarda autour de lui. Il n’y avait pas de matelas. Il n’était pas dans sa pièce mais dans le bar.

Son âme s’illumina violemment. Comment pouvait-il encore être ici ? Il n’y avait aucun bruit. John l’aurait-il oublié ? Sa vision s’éclaircit et il put remarquer le corps d’hommes, allongés par terre ou assis sur des chaises. Ils dormaient, ivres morts. Son maître aussi. Il avait fêté son anniversaire, hier.

Il était là, inoffensif. L’espoir étreignit douloureusement la poitrine de Sans. Peut-être que… peut-être qu’il pouvait s’enfuir ? Soudainement, le ciel semblait à portée de doigt.

Le son de sa chaîne le ramena à la réalité. Il ne fallait pas qu’il se fît repérer. Le barman était trop loin, ce qui signifiait que les clefs aussi. Il lui suffirait de les faire voler jusqu’à lui. Cela semblait simple, mais chaque fois qu’il avait tenté d’user de sa magie, il avait échoué.

Son corps tremblait. Il serra les poings. C’était sa seule chance. S’il la laissait passer, demain, il serait mort. Il observa en détail la position de John, repéra la bosse que formait le trousseau dans sa poche. Là, il ferma les yeux, cessa de respirer et concentra toute la magie de son corps vers ce point. Les clefs.

Cela fit du bruit. Elles tombèrent sur la chaise, puis par terre. Pourtant, bien qu’il y eût quelques grognements, aucun humain ne se réveilla. Le trousseau se traîna sur le sol jusqu’à ce que, enfin, Sans le récupérât.

Il défit le collier, éloignant le poids du métal de son cou, le laissant libre de ses mouvements. Le squelette n’y crut pas. Il l’avait fait ! Tremblant, il déposa lentement la chaîne au sol, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Là, il se leva, eut un vertige, faillit tomber, se rattrapa au mur. Il regarda derrière lui, vers le couloir qui menait à sa pièce, hésita. Non, il était sûr qu’il était le seul monstre emprisonné dans ce bar. Ce n’était pas nécessaire de vérifier, et trop dangereux.

Il prit une grande inspiration, toujours lentement pour éviter de produire du son, puis fit un premier pas. Sa hanche l’empêchait d’aller vite, tout en le faisant souffrir. Lorsqu’il dut lâcher le mur, il eut du mal à trouver son équilibre. Son corps peinait à suivre.

Il était devant l’escalier. Au bout, il y avait une porte et derrière, l’extérieur. Dans le bar, personne n’avait bougé. Le squelette entama l’ascension. Cela dut prendre une dizaine de minutes pour les quelques marches mais enfin, il était en haut. La porte n’était pas fermée à clef ; il l’ouvrit. Le vent glacial le traversa de part en part. Il faisait nuit, le ciel était invisible, caché par la lumière des lampadaires. Le monstre était dehors.

(<https://www.deviantart.com/naarci/art/It-can-t-be-real-817795650>)

À présent, tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était partir le plus loin possible. Il remarqua un long tissu, coincé sous la roue d’une voiture. Il s’en empara et en recouvra son corps nu. Puis, il se mit à marcher. Il n’avait aucune idée d’où il était, et donc d’où il devait aller. Il n’avait jamais visité le monde des humains, il ne connaissait rien. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas rester sur place. Il commença par sortir de cette ville maudite, puis il s’éloigna des routes trop fréquentées. Le soleil finit par se lever, apportant un peu de chaleur. Il progressait difficilement à cause de ses blessures. Il passa plusieurs jours ainsi, évitant les hommes, dormant peu, marchant le plus possible, mangeant ce qu’il trouvait. Des jours où il errait, complètement à l’aveuglette, son seul but étant de continuer, toujours.

Puis, soudainement, il était arrivé. Il n’y croyait pas. Comment aurait-il pu retrouver leur village ? Pourtant, il reconnaissait ce champ, et cette rivière, et ces arbres, que Papyrus et lui avaient tant de fois visités. Il était tout près. Qu’allait-il trouver ?

Il avança encore plus lentement dans la forêt, les plantes le ralentissant. Puis, il se retrouva face à une barrière. Il se cacha derrière un arbuste, sentant ses espoirs s’évanouir. Le village était emprisonné. Des hommes armés circulaient régulièrement, empêchant les monstres de fuir. Comment les sortir d’ici ? Il jeta un coup d’œil à son bras blessé. En serait-il capable ? La question ne se posait pas. Il espérait seulement que tous allaient bien.

Il escalada un arbre et observa minutieusement ce qui se passait. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de caméra. Les monstres qu’il apercevait aux fenêtres ou dehors ne semblaient pas blessés, c’était déjà ça. Que faisaient Asgore et Undyne ? Ils devaient avoir un plan en tête que Sans ne devait pas gâcher. C’était eux qu’il devait retrouver en premier.

Il se mit à neiger. Alors que le squelette s’apprêtait à passer à l’action, une ombre inconnue le fit s’arrêter. C’était un monstre, grand, fin, avançant difficilement. Il était blanc, mais vêtu de noir. Sans le reconnut enfin.

« Papyrus… »

Il ne réfléchit pas. Il descendit aussi vite qu’il le put et s’approcha de la barrière. Il ne s’en rendit pas compte, mais il se téléporta de l’autre côté. Là, il se traîna entre les bâtiments pour déboucher dans l’allée centrale. À quelques pas de lui, son frère était là. Il marchait lentement en direction de leur maison.

Il était là, enfin là, si près, et sauf. Il était vivant ! Il suffirait à Sans d’avancer les doigts et…

Il aperçut le bras qu’il tendait. Le bras cassé. Il porta la main au trou énorme qui déformait son visage. Comment réagirait Papyrus face à ça ? Le reconnaîtrait-il seulement ? Sans ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé aux monstres durant son absence, il ne savait même pas combien de temps il avait disparu, mais il ne pouvait pas se montrer dans cet état. Il était trop misérable. Il était hors de question que qui que ce soit sût. Ils devaient le croire mort, c’était peut-être le mieux.

Sans avait baissé son membre. Il fixait l’ombre qui disparaissait dans la nuit. Il était tellement désolé. Il aurait aimé être un meilleur frère, mais on l’avait brisé, anéanti et, à présent, il n’était plus rien.

Il fallait qu’il partît, que lui aussi, il retournât aux ténèbres. Il fallait qu’il récupérât des forces pour les délivrer et après, après, il n’en savait rien. Il regarda encore quelques instants avec intensité l’endroit où s’était tenu son frère et… une main s’abattit sur son épaule.

« Excusez-moi… »

Il n’avait pas entendu l’inconnu approcher. La panique fit trembler son corps. Était-ce un des gardes ? Il se retourna lentement, se demandant si sa magie était assez présente pour lui permettre de fuir.

« Sans… ? »

Il reconnut la voix. L’entendre était autant une source de joie que d’horreur. _Ils ne doivent pas savoir_ _._

« Grillby… » murmura-t-il.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grillby avait eu l’hypothèse que Sans avait réussi à retrouver le village grâce au lien qui l’unit avec Papyrus. Il avait raison ! Sauf que Sans, lui, n’en a pas conscience.  
> Les pensées de Sans se résume à ce chapitre : chaque jour, il revoit ce qu’il a vécu pendant un an. Ça tourne en boucle dans sa tête, il ne peut pas ne pas y penser, et pire, il le revit à chaque fois. Et c’est dur. Très dur.  
> N’hésite pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^  
> Merci infiniment à Lumargann et Lunana26 pour leur magnifique dessin ! C’est super gentil de votre part T.T N’hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d’œil !  
> Si seulement ils pouvaient être ensemble : https://www.deviantart.com/lunana26/art/Si-seulement-ils-pouvaient-tre-ensemble-816789895  
> Joyeux anniversaire : https://www.deviantart.com/lumargann/art/Happy-Birthday-Naarci-816648654


	22. Ce n'était pas à toi d'endurer ça

Il fait sombre. Dans la pièce, une odeur de cigarette et de renfermé planent. Rien ne bouge. Sur la table basse sont abandonnés verres, magazines et mégots. Personne n’a pris le temps de ranger et c’est bien la dernière préoccupation des habitants. Une faible lumière éclaire le sol, provenant d’un lampadaire extérieur. Dehors, la neige continue de tomber, faiblement. La fenêtre est restée entrouverte, la poignée étant coincée de sorte qu’elle ne s’ouvre pas plus. L’air froid glisse entre l’interstice, courant si faible que les rideaux ne se soulèvent pas lorsqu’il passe. Le seul son perceptible est la lente respiration d’une personne qui dort, provenant du canapé.

Un vent plus violent frappe la fenêtre, la faisant claquer. Le dormeur sursaute. Les rideaux volent doucement. Le monstre passe une main sur son visage, se demande où il est. Il s’assoit, cherche son portable dans sa poche et l’allume. La lumière bleutée illumine ses os blancs. Vingt-trois heures passées. Grillby doit encore être au bar.

Le squelette se lève et s’étire. Il s’approche de la fenêtre, la ferme puis tourne sur lui-même. Il ne se souvient pas d’à quel moment il s’est endormi. Il est venu ici dans la soirée et a retiré le plâtre de Sans. Son bras est réparé, seule une fine cicatrice reste. Son fils est parti se coucher, le barman, travailler, et lui, s’est posé quelques instants sur le canapé. S’est endormi. Il soupire. Il est temps de rentrer au laboratoire. Mais il se sent si fatigué…

Il se rend dans le couloir pour prendre son manteau, évitant de faire du bruit pour ne pas réveiller son fils, au sommeil si léger. Il jette d’ailleurs un coup d’œil en direction de la chambre et à l’impression que quelque chose cloche. Un sixième sens l’alerte. Il se traite mentalement de paranoïaque, mais s’approche lentement de la pièce, pour se rassurer. Et si un des tortionnaires l’avait retrouvé ? Il ouvre doucement la porte et là, reste sans voix.

Les lumières sont éteintes pourtant il distingue très bien le squelette qui lui tourne le dos, au centre de la chambre, toujours caché sous des couches d’habits. Il entend sa respiration, forte, saccadée. Son corps a du mal à rester debout pourtant il semble déterminé à tenir. Des lueurs bleues l’éclairent de tous les côtés ; des os magiques fleurissent un peu partout et, au-dessus de lui, deux blasters gaster lévitent.

Gaster n’en revient pas. En un instant, un chaos de pensées emplit sa tête. Cependant, son esprit d’analyse prend vite le contrôle et lui permet de comprendre directement ce qu’il se passe. Cela fait un mois et demi que Sans est revenu, un mois et demi que le scientifique surveille ses blessures ainsi que sa magie. Sa magie qu’il ne récupérait pas, malgré l’attente, malgré ses efforts. Évidemment ! Il l’épuise chaque nuit, en entraînant ses attaques ! Une immense rage l’envahit soudainement.

« Sans ! hurle-t-il. Arrête tout de suite ! »

Celui-ci sursaute, surpris. Il se retourne.

« Gaster ? Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? T’étais pas parti ? »

Les attaques sont toujours présentes. Le scientifique ne prend pas la peine de répondre.

« Arrête ta magie ! »

Il attrape les bras de son fils, les serre.

« Maintenant !

– Ne me touche pas ! »

Il essaie de se dégager et, n’y arrivant pas, sa pupille gauche, bleue, grandit, prouvant l’utilisation de magie. Un os apparaît entre eux, obligeant le scientifique à reculer.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Si tu continues, tu vas te tuer !

– Qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

– Sans, tu vas m’écouter ! menace-t-il.

– N’essaie même pas de jouer au père avec moi ! » Il sourit largement, un sourire hideux, rempli de souffrance et de colère. « T’es rien pour moi ! »

(<https://www.deviantart.com/naarci/art/Don-t-even-try-to-play-father-with-me-819271153>)

Gaster jette un coup d’œil aux blasters. Ils demandent une quantité d’énergie considérable, il faut que Sans les fasse disparaître, tout de suite. Il est déjà à bout. Alors le père reprend sur un ton plus calme, bien qu’il ait du mal à contrôler sa voix tremblante.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi nous caches-tu que tu travailles dur pour marcher comme avant et… et ça ? » demande-t-il en pointant les attaques.

Sans semble surpris. Il pensait qu’ils le croyaient, lorsqu’il disait qu’il ne faisait rien de ses journées. Il détourne le regard.

« C’est pas tes affaires.

– Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

– Je te dis que c’est pas tes affaires !

– Dis-le-moi ! Tu te rends compte que tu risques ta vie ?

– Mais qu’est-ce que t’en as à foutre, toi ?!

– Tu penses à Papyrus ?

– Ferme-la !

– Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

– Va-t’en !

– Qu’est-ce que tu vas leur faire ? Humilier celui qui t’a humilié, battre celui qui t’a battu, violer celui qui t’a violé ?! »

Quelque chose explose. Les débris de l’objet détruit tombent dans un fracas au sol.

« Dégage.

– San… »

Gaster sent la magie de son fils pénétrer en lui. Soudainement, son âme devenue azur apparaît devant lui.

« Dégage ! »

Il est propulsé en arrière. Son dos heurte violemment le mur du couloir. La porte de la chambre claque. Gaster se met sur un coude, passe ses doigts sur son crâne douloureux. Il va jusqu’à la porte, pose sa main dessus.

« Sans… » appelle-t-il.

Il sent que son fils est juste de l’autre côté, dos contre le porte. Il sanglote. Gaster baisse son visage. Il n’est qu’un idiot. Il n’est pas une aide pour Sans. Pire, il le rend malade. Il devrait partir avant qu’il ne lui fasse plus de mal.

Non. Ce serait fuir encore une fois, et il était hors de question qu’il fuie maintenant, même s’il en a plus qu’envie. Il faut qu’il lui parle, qu’il lui dise ces sentiments qu’il a toujours retenus, avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

« Sans, je… je suis désolé. Je n’ai jamais été un bon père pour toi, pour vous deux. J’aurais dû être à vos côtés, je m’en rends compte aujourd’hui, mais je vous ai juste… abandonnés. Je comprends que tu m’en veuilles, et que tu ne me pardonnes jamais. Tu en as le droit et… tu as raison de le faire. Je… je sais que depuis ce jour, avec Papyrus qui souffrait et toi qui le protégeais, je sais que tu me hais, et tu as raison. Je ne pourrais jamais rattraper le temps perdu. Mais je… je voulais juste que tu saches que…

– T’as rien compris. » Sans rit amèrement. « T’as rien compris du tout. Ce jour-là… c’est pas à toi que j’en voulais.

– Quoi ?

– C’était mon rôle de protéger Papyrus. Tu me faisais confiance. Mais à cause de ma faiblesse, tu as été défiguré !

– Mais…

– Je voulais pas t’être redevable. T’es rien pour moi. Mais à cause de moi… et aujourd’hui, c’est pareil…

– Non, ça n’a rien à voir ! Tu… Je… C’était mon rôle de vous protéger, pas le tien ! Pourquoi… »

Pourquoi ? À cause de qui s’est-il mis dans la tête qu’il est celui qui devait protéger son frère ? À cause de qui a-t-il toujours caché sa souffrance, pour mieux protéger ceux qui lui sont chers ? À qui cache-t-il à présent ses larmes ? Il n’a pas changé. Il a toujours été comme ça. Aujourd’hui, alors qu’il est celui qui est brisé, alors qu’il est celui qui a besoin d’aide, il soutient les autres, jusqu’à se tuer, pour que Papyrus ne devine pas sa douleur dans ses cicatrices.

« Sans, Sans, s’il te plaît, je t’en supplie… C’est moi que tu dois haïr, pas toi, surtout pas toi ! Comment… Sans, tu… tu ne méritais rien de tout ça. Sans, je suis désolé… Ce n’était pas à toi d’endurer ça. »

Le plancher craque. Le scientifique pousse la porte, elle s’entrouvre.

« Sans ? »

Il est assis sur le lit, les genoux pliés, sa tête posée dessus, son visage caché. Gaster se lève, s’approche et, doucement, se met à côté de lui, comme pour ne pas lui faire peur, comme s’il faisait face à un animal blessé.

« Tu sais pas ce qu’ils m’ont fait » murmure-t-il.

Son père l’observe douloureusement. Il hésite, tend les bras et sert son corps. Il est froid. Il se laisse faire, et même, amène les mains dans son dos. Ses doigts agrippent le tee-shirt. Puis, soudainement, comme si une barrière avait lâché, des pleurs violents éclatent, l’empêchant de respirer, ravageant tout.

« Je suis désolé, je suis si désolé…

– Ne t’excuse pas, Sans… je t’en supplie, ne t’excuse pas… »

Ses doigts montent sur le crâne de son fils, qu’il presse. Lui aussi, il ne peut retenir ses larmes.

Ils restent longtemps ainsi, jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne puissent plus pleurer, jusqu’à ce qu’ils se calment enfin. Là, Sans s’écarte doucement de son père. Il semble exténué. Il ne le regarde pas dans les yeux. Gaster passe un doigt sur sa joue humide.

« Sans, s’il te plaît… renonce à ton projet.

– Qu… » La colère envahit immédiatement toute son âme. « Non. » Puis la détresse, vive, s’empare de lui. « Je ne _peux_ pas. » Il sourit douloureusement.

« Renonce à les retrouver, Sans. Et à la place, dis-moi qui ils sont. Je les tuerai pour toi. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je peux t’assurer qu’avec cette dispute, Grillby a eu du mal à cacher le fait que des personnes étaient chez lui. Il a augmenté le son de la musique et quand il a pu, il est monté voir ce qu’il se passait. À ce moment, les deux squelettes s’étaient calmés et le barman a préféré ne pas les déranger. Sage décision.  
> N’hésite pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


	23. Tu es vivant

Frisk court sur la neige boueuse. Essoufflée, sa cage thoracique se soulevant trop rapidement, elle continue pourtant sa course effrénée. Elle regarde partout autour d’elle, s’arrête pour questionner ceux qu’elle rencontre, repart en trombe. Elle tourne à un angle de maison, glisse et s’écrase par terre de tout son long. Ses mains sont écorchées et sa cheville lui fait mal mais l’enfant empêche comme elle peut les larmes de couler sur ses joues déjà humides. Elle se lève, boitille, prend une grande inspiration et repart à vive allure, ignorant ses douleurs musculaires et son estomac qui se tord.

« Frisk ! »

On lui agrippe soudainement le bras. Elle perd l’équilibre mais l’inconnu la rattrape avant qu’elle ne tombe. Il la remet sur ses pieds.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l’air affolée.

– Gaster ! Je… » Elle reprend difficilement son souffle. « J’ai essayé de t’appeler, mais tu répondais pas… C’est… C’est Papyrus ! Il a disparu ! »

À ces mots, le scientifique se fige sur place.

« Quoi ? Qu… Que s’est-il passé ?

– Je suis allée chez lui, comme tous les matins… Mais, mais il répondait pas et je l’ai cherché mais il était pas là !

– Il n’a pas laissé un mot, comme les dernières fois où il s’est enfui ?

– Non ! » éclate-t-elle en sanglot.

Il réfléchit à toute allure. Où peut-il être allé ? Ce n’est pas le moment qu’il se perde on-ne-sait-où, alors que Sans est de retour ! Le squelette tend la main vers son téléphone, dans sa poche. Doit-il le prévenir ?

« Je vais t’aider à le chercher » décide-t-il.

Ils repartent tous les deux en courant.

« Undyne est au courant, elle doit être chez Papyrus !

– Rejoignons-la. »

Il faut qu’ils trouvent des indices, au moins qu’ils sachent si son fils est encore dans le village où s’il a dépassé la limite de la barrière. D’ordinaire, il a toujours son portable avec lui, il n’oublie jamais de le recharger. S’il ne répond pas, c’est qu’il veut être seul. Qu’on le laisse chercher Sans.

« Merde ! » jure Gaster en accélérant, laissant Frisk peiner derrière lui.

Sur le chemin, ils rencontrent la guerrière, qui se dirige vers le même endroit qu’eux.

« J’ai demandé aux gardes humains, lance-t-elle entre deux inspirations, aucun ne l’a vu ! »

Ils grimacent à cette nouvelle. Cela ne va pas être facile de le retrouver.

Face à eux se dessine la maison de Papyrus. Le soleil se lève derrière celle-ci, embrasant l’azur d’une couleur orangée et éblouissant en même temps les trois personnes. L’ombre de l’habitat s’éparpille sur la neige rosée. Dans la froide matinée hivernale, la nature ne bouge pas.

« Attendez ! »

Frisk et Undyne s’arrêtent soudainement et se tournent vers Gaster.

« Ce n’est plus la peine de le chercher. »

Il pointe du doigt quelque chose devant lui. Les deux autres suivent des yeux la direction qu’il désigne. La maison, se détachant du ciel au magnifique dégradé de couleurs. Sur le toit, face à la lumière. Il s’y tient une silhouette. Papyrus.

Le sang d’Undyne descend à ses pieds. Elle s’apprête à repartir en courant mais le scientifique la retient par le bras.

« N’y va pas !

– Pourquoi ?! Il va se foutre en l’air !

– Non, il…

– Il y a quelqu’un d’autre… » murmure Frisk.

À côté de la forme fine du squelette s’en trouve une autre plus petite, plus discrète.

« C’est… C’est Sans… ? » demande l’enfant, sachant très bien que ses paroles sont absurdes. Pourtant… « On dirait Sans ! s’exclame-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

– Oui, c’est bien lui » souffle Gaster.

Voir ses deux fils côte à côte, bien vivants, le remplit d’une émotion si forte qu’elle lui étreint l’âme.

« Qu’est-ce que vous racontez ? Comment ça peut être possible ? » questionne la garde, abasourdie.

Le scientifique prend les mains des deux filles et les invite à faire demi-tour.

« Laissons-les, ils ont besoin d’être seuls.

– Mais… je comprends pas, lance Undyne en venant à ses côtés. Sans réapparaît et c’est tout l’effet que ça te fait ? » Elle s’arrête, le scrute. « Tu étais au courant… ?

– Comment va-t-il ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? s’enquiert avec inquiétude Frisk, de nouveau capable de parler.

– Je… C’est… C’est compliqué… Il vaut mieux qu’il vous le dise lui-même, non ? Attendons un peu et… »

Le téléphone du scientifique se met à sonner, les faisant sursauter tous les trois.

« Oui ?

–  _Gaster ? C’est Grillby ! C’est… C’est Sans ! Il a disparu !_

– Tout va bien, ne t’inquiète pas. Il est avec Papyrus.

–  _Avec Papyrus… ?_

– Oui, euh… » Il jette un coup d’œil vers Frisk et Undyne. « Ça te dérangerait d’ouvrir ton bar en attendant qu’ils reviennent ?

–  _Pas de soucis !_  »

Undyne l’observe, incrédule.

« C’était Grillby ? Il est au courant pour Sans ?

– Oui, c’est lui qui le loge…

– Qui le loge ? répète-t-elle en accentuant avec colère sur le dernier mot. Ça fait combien de temps qu’il est de retour ?

– C’est compliqué, Undyne, tu… Allons chez Grillby, veux-tu ?

– Je peux au moins prévenir maman ? demande timidement Frisk.

– Oui, vas-y » concède-t-il.

* * *

La tête de Frisk appuyée contre la fenêtre y laisse une trace de buée. L’enfant, recroquevillée sur une chaise, ses bras serrant ses genoux, observe silencieusement à travers la vitre la neige restée au sol. Plus loin dans la pièce, assis autour d’une table, se tiennent Grillby, Gaster, Undyne et Toriel.

« Un mois et demi qu’il est de retour et tu nous as rien dit ? Tu sais qu’on continuait à s’inquiéter, nous ? Que nos équipes sont toujours en train de le chercher ?

– Calme-toi, Undyne, lui conseille Toriel.

– Il avait besoin de temps pour récupérer. Il était détruit physiquement et psychologiquement à son arrivée.

– Très bien, abandonne la guerrière. Mais du coup, qui lui a fait ça, et dans quel but ?

– Je ne sais pas.

– Comment ça, tu sais pas ? s’agace-t-elle.

– Il n’a encore rien dit à ce sujet. Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, ce qu’ils lui ont fait ou encore combien ils sont…

– On sait même pas si c’est une organisation ou… ou je sais pas moi, un particulier ? »

Gaster s’apprête à répondre mais un bruit soudain l’arrête. Frisk est partie en courant dehors, laissant sa chaise tomber et la porte claquer derrière elle. Elle saute dans la neige, accélère.

« Sans ! » crie-t-elle.

Il n’a que le temps de se retourner et d’ouvrir les bras. L’enfant s’y jette.

« Sans ! Tu es vivant ! » pleure-t-elle.

Elle découvre le trou béant qui a emporté une partie de son crâne, bien qu’il soit diminué par la capuche qui recouvre sa tête. Son cœur est douloureux, elle n’arrive plus à articuler un mot, les sanglots l’en empêchent. Elle le serre fort. Le squelette lui rend son étreinte, pose le menton sur sa tête. Une larme coule de ses orbites.

« Désolé d’avoir été si long. Je suis de retour » murmure-t-il.

* * *

 

Sans n’aurait jamais cru qu’autant de monde pouvait tenir dans le bar de Grillby. Dès qu’ils ont su qu’il était revenu, tous les monstres se sont réunis ici, pour fêter l’évènement. Le squelette n’a jamais autant pleuré de sa vie. Ils sont tous là, bien vivants, soudés et fraternels. Ça a été de grandes réjouissances.

À présent, il est tard et la plupart sont rentrés chez eux, après avoir répété pour la centième fois à quel point ils étaient heureux de le retrouver. Ceux qui restent sont complètement soûls, ou les plus proches compagnons du squelette.

Après avoir réussi à se dégager des bras de Papyrus et de ceux de Frisk, Sans se dirige vers deux personnes à l’écart, Gaster et Asgore.

« Yo, les gars. Qu’est-ce que vous mijotez ? »

Il sort un briquet et une cigarette de sa poche mais avant qu’il n’ait pu l’allumer, la voix de Grillby retentit :

« Pas dans le bar, Sans !

– Ah, merde. ‘Scuse ! »

Il s’installe à même le sol avec les monstres.

« Alors, de quoi vous parlez ?

– Oh, de rien d’important, sourit Asgore.

– Gaster ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers ce dernier.

– On parlait des humains, de ce qu’il fallait leur dire ou pas et ce qu’il fallait faire pour toi.

– Les gardes t’ont vu, j’ai été obligé de faire une annonce » s’excuse le roi.

Sans hoche pensivement la tête, tout en faisant tourner la cigarette entre ses doigts.

« Ils vont sûrement vouloir te poser des questions. »

Il observe les deux monstres face à lui puis soupire.

« Laisse-moi deviner. Gaster t’a parlé de mon projet de vengeance. Tu sais pas comment te positionner puisque tu peux pas t’y opposer mais me laisser faire serait le risque d’une nouvelle guerre.

– Attends ! C’est moi qui les tuerai !

– Alors, j’ai raison, Asgore ? »

Celui-ci a baissé la tête. Il acquiesce.

« Sans, laisse-moi jouer mon rôle de père, pour une fois. Je les tue et, pour éviter une émeute ou la guerre, vous n’avez qu’à m’exécuter ! Ça calmera les foules.

– Eh, ta définition du rôle de père laisse à désirer, Gaster. » Il s’arrête, fixe le vide pendant un instant avant de revenir vers eux. « Bon, écoutez. Tout ce qu’il s’est passé, c’est mon problème. En aucun cas vous n’avez à intervenir.

– Mais…

– Non. Je réglerai cette histoire, et à _ma_ manière. »

Et ses pupilles luisaient d’un horrible éclat sombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y avait quelques scènes qui étaient dans ma tête avant même que je commence à écrire AfterHell : le retour de Sans (L’horloge cassée) ; l’histoire avec le ketchup (Même si tu ne le veux pas, tu continues de l’abandonner) ; les retrouvailles entre Sans et Papyrus et celles entre Sans et Frisk ; et le chapitre qui va suivre. Je peux te le dire, il ne va pas être spécialement drôle.  
> On arrive à la fin de la fanfiction ! Alors, comment va-t-elle se terminer selon toi ? ;)


	24. Bon retour

Il n’a pas envie d’être ici. Vraiment pas. Il sent ses membres trembler et il a terriblement besoin de fumer. Et de vomir. Parce qu’ici est le dernier endroit sur terre où il veut être. Son regard anxieux se pose sur la rue qui l’entoure. Les voitures garées sur le trottoir, les déchets qui volent au vent, les lampadaires rouillés, les volets fermés, les tags sur les murs. La vie a continué depuis son dernier passage, pourtant, malgré la nuit, malgré l’obscurité qui planaient à l’époque, il ne reconnaît que trop bien ce lieu, son âme douloureuse le lui prouve. Il aurait voulu ne pas être là. N’être jamais revenu ici.

Un groupe d’humains arrive vers lui. Il se pousse contre le mur, s’y accrochant pour ne pas tomber à cause de ses jambes flageolantes. Il attend qu’il passe avant de tenter de retrouver un semblant d’équilibre. N’y arrivant pas, il se concentre sur sa respiration. Tout va bien. Les circonstances ont grandement changé depuis la dernière fois. Le squelette baisse un peu plus sa capuche, jusqu’à ses pupilles. Ses traits sont durs, la rage le fait avancer. Cependant, à chaque pas, elle disparaît un peu plus, laissant place à une angoisse immense, un gouffre en lui qui le tétanise. Lorsqu’il arrive face à la porte, qu’il lit le mot « ouvert » écrit en rouge et qu’il voit, à travers la vitre, l’escalier qui descend dans les ténèbres, des gouttes de transpiration perlent le long de ses os. Il serre ses mains humides de sueur. C’est là. C’est là que tout va se jouer.

* * *

« Hep ! »

John s’approche de la table où trois consommateurs sont installés.

« Ouais ?

– R’met moi un demi, s’teuplaît

– Sûr » soupire-t-il.

C’est un soir avec beaucoup de monde et, bien qu’il vienne de commencer son travail, le jeune barman est déjà grandement fatigué et ennuyé. Il va à droite, à gauche, oublie qui voulait quoi, qui a déjà payé – il ne doit pas se faire avoir, ses clients partiraient bien en le plumant – bref, la soirée où il n’a pas un moment à lui pour se poser avec un verre.

Comme le bruit a augmenté, il fait de même avec la musique de fond, si bien qu’on doit crier plusieurs fois son nom avant qu’il n’entende :

« Regarde, c’est ton monstre ! »

Le squelette s’est arrêté à quelques pas de l’entrée du bar, près des marches qui montent vers l’extérieur. Il enlève sa capuche, révélant à tous sa terrible blessure. Il observe les lieux dans une attitude étonnement calme. Rien n’a changé. Même pas la chaîne qui attend sagement son retour. John n’a jamais renoncé à le retrouver – ou à acheter un autre monstre. Le fait qu’il n’y ait personne attachée prouve qu’il a échoué.

« Sans ? Sans, c’est toi ? » s’étonne ce dernier.

Il met quelques secondes à comprendre ce que cela veut dire. Il est revenu ! De son plein gré ! Le barman pourra encore organiser des spectacles, profiter de lui pour ramener du monde dans son bar et se faire encore plus d’argent ! Il veut courir vers son monstre pour le prendre dans ses bras mais un bruit l’arrête. C’est une chaise qui vient de se renverser.

« Alors tu es revenu, Sans ? »

Le semblant d’impassibilité que le squelette conservait s’évanouit en un instant. Il veut fuir, mais tout ce qu’il peut, c’est se mettre à trembler.

Olivier sourit. Il ne prend pas la peine de ramasser la chaise qu’il a faite tomber. Il traverse le bar, les personnes autour de lui le laissent passer, comme pris d’un instinct de survie. L’homme rit fortement, bientôt il est près du monstre qui n’a pas bougé, pétrifié. Il lui attrape les bras, les serre. Le squelette veut le repousser violemment mais toutes ses forces se sont évanouies. Il est incapable de bouger ses membres, il n’arrive qu’à suffoquer, parce qu’il n’est que ça, parce qu’il n’est rien, ne l’oublie pas.

« Si t’es revenu, c’est que finalement, t’aimais ça, hein ? Petite salope, tu disais non mais tes gémissements mentaient pas, eux » susurre l’humain.

Il doit le tuer. Maintenant. Soudainement, toute la rage reprend le contrôle de son corps, ravage ses pensées, son œil gauche s’éclaire d’une lumière bleue sinistre et…

« Ça suffit. »

Tout s’arrête.

On pose une main sur l’épaule de Sans, l’éloignant d’Olivier. Le monstre est dégoulinant de sueur et son âme lui est douloureuse, mais il a réussi. Il l’a fait. Le nouveau venu se met entre lui et le vétérinaire.

« Un policier ?! crache ce dernier.

– Emmenez-le. »

De l’escalier descende une dizaine d’autres agents, les armes prêtes à l’emploi. On menotte Olivier. Celui-ci n’arrête pas de hurler. « Bâtard ! Je vais te trucider, connard ! Je te jure, je vais te retrouver et je te tuerai ! »

Il continue ainsi, jusqu’à ce qu’on ne l’entende plus, étant sorti du bar. On pose de nouveau une main sur l’épaule du squelette. Cette fois-ci, c’est son père.

Le gradé s’approche de John qui essaie de se faire petit, dans un coin. « C’est toi, le propriétaire de ce bar ? lui demande-t-il.

– C’est le bar de mon paternel… explique-t-il évasivement.

– Pourtant, sur les papiers officiels, il t’appartient.

– C’est que… il me l’a confié il n’y a pas si longtemps. »

Le policier soupire et se tourne vers le squelette.

« M. Sans ?

– C’est lui qui m’a acheté.

– Très bien. On continuera son interrogatoire au poste, conclue le policier en faisant signe à ses hommes.

– Non, mais, attendez ! C’est qu’un monstre ! »

On ne le laisse pas en dire davantage. L’officier s’approche de Sans et lui désigne les consommateurs, restés à leur place sous les ordres des agents.

« Reconnais-tu parmi eux des personnes qui t’ont agressé ? »

Sans n’a pas cessé de trembler. La musique est toujours trop forte, menaçant son crâne d’exploser. Ses pupilles passent sur les visages des humains présents, s’arrêtant à chacun d’eux. Il se souvient que cette personne a ri, celui-là lui a jeté un verre à la figure, ou alors ce n’était pas lui, peut-être un autre. Celui-ci éteignait ses cigarettes sur lui lorsqu’il arrivait, celui là-bas avait payé pour l’humilier, celui derrière s’amusait à lui cracher dessus. Ou peut-être que ce n’est pas eux, mais d’autres qui leur ressemblent. Il ne sait plus bien, les visages se confondent, les bruits et les voix aussi, les souvenirs dégoulinent et se répandent comme une boue visqueuse qui ne laisse passer aucune lueur.

Il était juge auparavant. Maintenant, il ne sait même plus distinguer ceux qui l’ont blessé de ceux qui sont innocents, présents aujourd’hui par pur hasard. Il en est incapable.

« M. Sans ?

– Non, personne » souffle-t-il.

Alors on leur demande de payer leur consommation et de partir, on prendra leur témoignage plus tard. Chaque humain passe devant le squelette et lui jette un regard discret, presque reconnaissant, merci de ne pas m’avoir dénoncé. Ça lui donne envie de vomir.

« Merci pour votre coopération. On s’occupe du reste.

– On peut y aller, Sans, le prévient Grillby.

– Non… » murmure le squelette.

Sa tension accélère. Il se glisse rapidement entre les policiers, passe devant le lien en métal qui le retenait ici la journée sans un regard et s’engouffre directement dans le couloir qu’il a parcouru tant de fois. Trop de fois. Derrière, on le suit, voulant l’arrêter mais le monstre n’écoute plus personne. La première porte à droite est fermée, une simple attaque suffit à l’ouvrir. Là, il s’arrête.

Les murs sont vierges mais tachés d’humidité, laissant la trace des meubles qui s’y trouvaient auparavant. Pas de fenêtre, une simple ampoule. Au fond, une chaîne accrochée au mur pendouille et dessous, un matelas dont les draps n’ont pas été changés depuis longtemps. Ils doivent être saturés de son ADN.

Le squelette a de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il se plie en deux pour atténuer la douleur qu’il sent à son âme mais cela ne change rien.

Le policier s’adresse à Gaster : « Vous devriez l’emmener dehors. Il n’a pas besoin de voir ça. »

Grillby, qui a entendu, hoche la tête et se dirige vers son ami. Il le soutient jusqu’à l’extérieur. Pendant ce temps, le scientifique et le gradé se mettent à l’écart.

« Vous n’avez plus besoin de nous ?

– Non. S’il y a quoi que ce soit, je vous appellerai.

– Merci.

– Non, merci à vous, d’avoir fait confiance à la justice humaine après ce qu’il s’est passé.

– C’est Sans qui l’a voulu. Il a préféré faire passer le bien de son peuple avant le sien. Comme toujours.

– C’est tout à son honneur. »

L’humain lui tend la main. Le squelette la serre.

« Merci à vous, de nous avoir considérés comme vos égaux et non comme des êtres inférieurs. »

Gaster le quitte. Il traverse lentement le bar, observant chaque recoin, chaque détail, pour les graver dans ses pupilles. C’est ici que, pendant un an, son fils a été enfermé. Il aurait aimé brûler cet endroit.

Il finit par monter les escaliers et retrouver Sans et Grillby. Ceux-ci ne sont pas loin, à un angle de rue. Le squelette est plié en deux, il a vomi et de la salive continue de dégouliner de sa bouche. L’homme de feu le soutient, inquiet. Le scientifique passe sa main sur le dos de son fils.

« Rentrons. Ils nous attendent. »

Sans passe la main sur ses orbites pour enlever les larmes. « Ouais… »

* * *

À l’entrée du village des monstres, Papyrus les attend. Sans descend de la voiture, engourdi, tandis que son frère s’approche de lui, les larmes aux yeux.

« On m’a dit ce que tu avais fait… Merci. »

Celui-ci hoche la tête mais il ne semble pas vraiment présent, incapable qu’il est de ressentir la moindre émotion. Papyrus le prend dans ses bras. « C’est fini maintenant… »

Sans le serre à son tour.

« Bon retour chez toi. »

– … Je suis enfin rentré… »


	25. Épilogue

Frisk attrape son sac et sort de sa chambre. Elle dévale les escaliers et se dirige vers la cuisine dont une odeur délicieuse sort. Elle s’arrête à l’entrée de la pièce.

« Maman ! Je pars en avance ! »

Toriel se tourne vers sa fille. Elle lui sourit.

« D’accord, je te rejoins dès que j’ai fini. À tout à l’heure ! »

L’humaine la quitte pour la porte d’entrée. Elle enfile rapidement ses chaussures et sort sans manteau. Dehors, le soleil brille paisiblement. Un vent doux vient frôler les joues de l’enfant mais celle-ci ne s’en rend pas compte. Elle se met à marcher rapidement, d’un pas léger.

Elle traverse le village où hommes et monstres habitent ensemble, saluant chaque personne qu’elle rencontre. Il se situe en bas d’une colline, celle où les monstres étaient pendant quelques années. D’ici, Frisk peut voir la barrière qui entoure leur ancien lieu de vie. Étonnamment, à l’époque, le premier à avoir quitté cet endroit fermé a été Sans. On avait construit l’enceinte pour protéger le peuple mais la principale victime n’en tenait aucunement compte. Cela avait été sa première décision à la fin du jugement de ses tortionnaires. Avec Grillby, ils s’étaient installés un peu à l’écart des hommes, en bas de la colline. Forcément, Papyrus les avait suivis immédiatement, ainsi que leur père. Ensuite, les choses s’étaient faites petit à petit jusqu’à ce qu’Asgore verrouille derrière lui la clôture, la délaissant complètement. À présent, la nature reprenait ses droits.

La plupart des monstres sont allés habiter dans les grandes villes. Cela prouve que leur situation s’est grandement améliorée. Il y a encore des accidents, bien sûr, mais le roi et le gouvernement humain veillent de près, dissuadant de plus en plus les hommes de s’attaquer aux monstres. Frisk aussi s’en assure ; elle est la preuve qu’une entente avec les monstres est tout à fait possible.

Sortie du village, elle suit un chemin qui la mène à une maison posée entre les sapins. D’ici, elle entend des éclats de voix. C’est Gaster et Sans. Frisk soupire. Ils n’arrêtent jamais de se disputer. Cette fois-ci, il semble que ce soit à propos de cigarettes. Elle imagine très bien le scientifique qui fait remarquer à son fils qu’il n’a toujours pas réussi à arrêter de fumer – pour la dixième fois de la semaine – et ce dernier lui donnant une réplique cinglante, encore. Oui, c’est souvent comme ça que cela se passe.

Les deux sont dans le jardin. Sans remarque la nouvelle venue et abandonne directement la chamaillerie.

« Salut ! Tu arrives tôt.

– Je viens donner un coup de main ! »

Grillby apparaît alors à la fenêtre.

« T’es allé chercher ce qui manque, Sans ? Oh, bonjour Frisk ! Je ne t’avais pas vu.

– Nop, j’y vais. Tu viens avec moi, petite ? Je vais justement avoir besoin de main. »

Ils partent tous les deux vers le village, où se trouve le bar de Grillby. L’enfant agrippe le bras du monstre et se colle à lui, le faisant doucement rire. Elle l’a toujours considéré comme un frère, et lui, l’a toujours considéré comme sa petite sœur. Elle est la seule humaine dont il est proche. Après son retour et pendant deux ans – jusqu’à la fin du jugement – le squelette évitait les hommes le plus possible. Ce n’est qu’ensuite qu’il a fait des efforts pour les côtoyer de nouveau, comme un être qu’on sait dangereux mais auprès duquel on essaie de se familiariser. Aujourd’hui encore, c’est difficile pour lui.

Ils arrivent devant le bar. Sans l’ouvre grâce à ses clefs et allume la lumière. À l’intérieur, tout est en ordre. Le squelette avance droit vers la réserve, qu’il déverrouille. Il sort de sa poche une liste manuscrite.

« Voilà tout ce qu’il nous faut ! Après, s’il nous en manque, je reviendrai en chercher. »

L’un et l’autre se mettent à chercher les boissons dans les placards.

« Ça va être une grande fête.

– Faut bien. Pap a intégré l’école qu’il voulait à tout prix !

– Ça doit te faire bizarre.

– Sûr. Mon p’tit frère a bien grandi. Et l’année prochaine, c’est ton entrée au lycée qu’on fête ! »

Il ébouriffe amicalement ses longs cheveux, entraînant le rire de l’enfant.

Chacun trouve sa voie. Papyrus suivra des cours loin de son frère ; cela les rend tristes tous les deux, mais ils n’ont pas besoin de se le dire, ils le sentent. Frisk, lorsqu’elle aura fini ses études, compte aider son père pour le bien de la cause des monstres. Grillby continue son métier de toujours tandis que Sans est devenu chercheur scientifique. Il ne travaille évidemment pas avec son père – ils se querelleraient sans arrêt – mais il s’est dirigé vers un secteur qui l’a toujours passionné : les étoiles.

Ils rassemblent les bouteilles dans des sacs et sortent du bar. Sans ferme derrière lui puis allume une cigarette pour la consommer en marchant. Il hait fumer à cause des souvenirs que ce geste renferme mais malgré ses nombreuses tentatives, il n’a jamais réussi à se désintoxiquer. Même s’il dit le contraire, Frisk croit qu’il a abandonné.

Elle touche des doigts ses longs cheveux, distraite. Elle ne les a pas coupés depuis la disparition du monstre. Elle pensait ne plus jamais le revoir et ça, elle ne l’oubliera jamais. La fumée s’élève dans le ciel bleu. À cet instant, le squelette a le même regard vague et lointain qu’à l’époque, alors que le jugement n’était pas fini. Seules deux personnes ont été jugées : John et Olivier. Marc n’a jamais été retrouvé. Il est trop malin pour pas s’être tiré avait lancé Sans au détour d’une conversation, comme si cela ne le concernait pas. D’ailleurs, cela a été son attitude tout du long. Il a observé en silence ce qu’il se passait jusqu’à ce que le verdict soit donné. Les peines décidées étaient minimes par rapport au chef d’accusation : trafic « d’humain » – les monstres étant compris dans ce mot – humiliation physique et morale, séquestration, torture, viol pour Olivier. Cependant, c’est justement parce que Sans est un monstre et non un humain que la sentence a été dérisoire ; c’était la première fois qu’on jugeait une telle affaire et beaucoup soutenaient encore que les monstres étaient des animaux, les accusés les premiers.

Lorsque le verdict est tombé, tous les monstres ont protesté. Déjà que les kidnappeurs n’ont pas été retrouvés, que tous les témoins ont été disculpés, le barman et son comparse ne pouvaient pas avoir des peines si légères, surtout que les preuves et les témoignages ne manquaient pas. Tous se sont donc soulevés, sauf un. Sans. Laissez tomber, c’est pas la peine, a-t-il dit avant de déménager avec Grillby, comme pour montrer l’exemple.

Le squelette pense toujours aux autres avant lui. Cela peut être une faiblesse mais dans son cas, c’est ce qui l’a sauvé. À force de se battre pour le bonheur de ses proches, il a petit à petit repris goût à la vie. Cela n’a pas été facile, pourtant. On l’a détruit physiquement et brisé psychologiquement. Les traces sont là, omniprésentes, les cicatrices comme les cauchemars, les hallucinations, les peurs incontrôlées et incontrôlables. En plus, il a tendance à cacher ses douleurs mais heureusement, personne ne le laisse faire et tout le monde est là pour lui. C’est sans doute grâce à cela qu’il a réussi à parcourir tant de chemin.

Ils sont de retour à la maison. L’intérieur est décoré de mille couleurs et le dessus de la table est emplie de nourriture, dont les tartes de Toriel.

« Tout le monde est là. Undyne est allée chercher Papyrus à la gare, ils ne devraient plus tarder. »

Ils se placent tous au centre de la pièce et se mettent à attendre. Rester debout ainsi leur donne l’impression d’une mise en scène et cela les fait rire. Finalement, ils entendent une voiture, ils essaient de se calmer et de ne plus faire de bruit. Il y a le son de pas et d’une valise qui roule. La porte s’ouvre. Tous jettent alors des confettis.

« Félicitations ! » s’écrient-ils.

Sous une pluie multicolore, Papyrus sourit. Il se précipite vers son frère, le soulève et le fait tourner.

« J’ai réussi Sans ! J’ai réussi !

– Eh, je sais. C’est pour ça qu’on est tous ici. Félicitations, frangin ! »

Papyrus repose Sans et se tourne vers Undyne qui lui tend ce qu’elle tenait caché : un immense bouquet de fleurs. Il le tend à son frère.

« C’est pour toi ! Je voulais te remercier de m’avoir toujours soutenu ! Tu es quelqu’un d’irremplaçable pour moi ! »

Sans prend les fleurs, étonnamment ému. Elles sont de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes. Un éclat éblouissant dans cet endroit joyeux. Comment est-ce possible ? Il était censé sauver les monstres des humains puis se tuer, lui qui n’était rien. Il n’y avait pas d’espoir, ni futur. Pourtant, ils se sont retrouvés au même endroit et rient à présent innocemment, comme avant. Ils sont là et bien là, tous, y compris lui. Alors peut-être peut-il espérer, peut-être que finalement, un avenir est possible, peut-être qu’ils peuvent être heureux. Peut-être est-ce déjà le cas.

Il serre le bouquet et sourit largement. « Merci à vous tous, d’avoir toujours été là ! »

[(https://www.deviantart.com/naarci/art/Thanks-for-all-820786102?ga_submit_new=10%3A1574163890](https://www.deviantart.com/naarci/art/Thanks-for-all-820786102?ga_submit_new=10%3A1574163890))

 

 _AfterHell_ , commencé en septembre/octobre 2018  
Fini d’écrire le 9 mai 2019  
Relectures finies le 18 novembre 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Étrange sentiment que de vivre un évènement tout à fait banal et pourtant de le trouver incroyable puisqu’on pensait impossible que cela se reproduise de nouveau. Je ne sais pas si j’ai réussi à faire passer cette émotion mais c’est en tout cas ce que ressent Sans.  
> L’épilogue marque donc la fin d’AfterHell. On peut dire que c’est une fin mitigée non ? Je ne voulais pas que ce soit tout rose parce qu’un an tel que Sans a subi laisse forcément des traces. Mais il s’en remet, petit à petit, au fil des années. Je suis de l’avis de Frisk, il faut garder espoir ahah  
> Qui avait imaginé que Sans et Grillby finiraient ensemble ? (ou qui avait vu ce détail parce que je n’en parle pas vraiment ahah) C’était prévu depuis le début et j’avais même hésité à faire un paragraphe dessus mais ça n’allait pas vraiment avec l’ambiance générale de la fiction (et puis je suis nulle pour les romances)  
> Sans et Gaster se disputent tout le temps mais c’est parce qu’ils s’aiment (je te l’assure u.u) sinon ils ne se verraient pas aussi souvent !  
> Ça aurait été terrible que Papyrus et Sans soient incapables de se séparer après ça, par peur de perdre l’autre (comme ils l’ont vécu, c’est une peur d’autant plus présente) mais finalement ça va, Papyrus part faire ses études assez loin et c’est pas plus mal (ne me demande pas quelles études, j’ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne sais pas ahah)  
> Frisk est fidèle à elle-même, elle regarde l’avenir. C’était forcément elle qui devait conclure, avec son optimisme à toute épreuve !
> 
> Il y a encore beaucoup d’illustrations que je voulais dessiner sans avoir pu par manque de temps. Je compte bien les faire alors n’hésite pas à jeter un coup d’œil à mon compte Deviant Art (https://www.deviantart.com/naarci) de temps en temps ^^
> 
> Special thanks ~  
> Merci à Mr-Poule qui a été la première au courant du projet Mais qu’est-ce que je fous… et qui m’a soutenue tout du long ! Merci beaucoup pour la bd qui lance AfterHell !  
> Merci à Lumargann et Lunana26 pour leur soutien et leurs commentaires déjantés qui m’auront bien fait rire ! (comment c’est possible, avec une histoire pareil ?!) Merci infiniment pour vos dessins, ils sont géniaux !  
> Merci encore à Lumargann et merci à Guardian-of-Dreams et Tatisa pour leur aide à la traduction en anglais de cette fanfiction ! Merci à ma grand-mère pour la relecture de la version française ^^  
> Et bien sûr, encore une fois, merci à toi d’avoir lu cette histoire ! J’espère qu’elle t’aura plu ^^ (et pas trop fait déprimer)  
> À bientôt !


End file.
